Lord of the Rings: Part I
by Cattie-chan
Summary: Elariniel is Arwen's younger sister. She is a curious Elf who wants to see the world and join a great journey, that allows her to defeat evil and save the world. She dreams with that, but she doesn't know yet that her dream will really come true. And she will meet someone precious to her and make new friends that will last forever. Read please! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Chapter 1 - Prologue_**

_The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings, seven to the Dwarf-Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. Deep in the land of Mordor, in the Fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others, and into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all._

_One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone._

_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword._

_Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death._

_And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer._

_The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then that the Ring did not intend._

_It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire; for the time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all._

* * *

_Note of Author: This Prologue is Taken from the movie itseft. It does not belong to me. Lord of The Rings and its Characters do not belong to me. The only thing I created is Elariniel. Well, hope you like and see you next Chapter._

_PS: to avoid confusions, I changed the name of the main character to a name I created myself, inspired in the elves' ones. Thank you. Reviews please!_


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit from Gandalf

Chapter 2 – A Visit from Gandalf

The sun was starting to rise. Another night was coming to an end. I opened my dark green eyes. The room was still dark. It was still very early. I got up slowly, I was still sleepy. I chose what I was going to dress. Today's choice was a long dark blue dress, made of a very light and delicate silk. After getting dressed, I picked two bits of hair just near my pointy elf ears and tied it back, into a braid.

When I finish tying my hair, I left my room. I wanted to see my older sister, Arwen. I'm the youngest daughter of Elrond and Arwen's my sister. I live in Rivendell with them. Unlike my sister, I'm very curious and I can't stay still for that long. It bores me. I like animals, exploring new places and learn new things. My dream is to go on an important quest and help saving the world, in this case, Middle-earth, but I guess I can keep on dreaming. For now, I'll keep on practicing my archery skills. My name is Elariniel.

After walking a bit, I got to my sister's room. I knocked the door softly and waited for her to say something.

"Who is it?" she asked in a quiet and peaceful voice.

"It's me, Sister! Can I enter?"

"Yes, of course"

I opened the door carefully. She was sitting on the edge of the window, reading a book. She was already awake, like me, even if Rivendell was still a bit dark. Our father should be awake too, like us.

"Is everything alright?" She asked me, grinning slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks" I replied, politely "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me looking for some animals to take care of…?"

My sister smiled again.

"You already have a Rabbit, an Owl and a Horse. You should just take care of them and make sure they're alright." She said in a soft voice.

"They are alright and I love to take care of them, but I feel like something's missing" I said, looking out of her bedroom's window.

Arwen looked worried, now. Maybe I just talked too much?

"I'm sorry, Arwen. I didn't want to worry you. I'll take my leave now" I said and left her room, closing the door behind me.

I ran to my room and got my cloak. I wanted to ride. When I got outside, I heard a horse drawn carriage getting closer. I waited patiently to see who was coming to Rivendell.

"Gandalf!" I exclaimed, when I saw the old wizard, with his long hair and bread turning from grey to white, because of the age, getting closer, while riding and singing.

He smiled at me when he saw me. He stopped a bit after and then got off his carriage.

"What brings you here, dear Gandalf? " I asked harmoniously. Gandalf is like a grandfather, to me.

"I'm going to Hobbiton" he said "Old Bilbo's Birthday is soon. I was passing near Rivendell and I was wondering if you wanted to go as well, since you sometimes join me when I go on my "adventures"."

"Oh, I would really fancy to go!" I said, happily.

"Then you shall come with me and meet Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins"

A smile lightened my face. An adventure! Alright, it wasn't an epic thing, just a birthday, but it would be fun! I didn't even imagine what was going to happen next.

Later in the day, I got to see my father.

"My father" I said, respectfully.

"Elariniel" he said, while he got closer and kissed softly the top of my head.

I grinned at him.

"Can I ask you something, my Father?"

He looked surprised, momentarily.

"Of course" he replied.

"Well" I started "Gandalf is here, as you already know. I think you already talked with him today. Did he mention Bilbo Baggin's Birthday?"

Elrond was surprised again.

"Yes, it happens he did. And he also told me that he came here to know if you wanted to go with him to Hobbiton and to the Shire."

A big smile of pure contentment lit my face.

"Can I go, then? Does that mean I can go?" I asked, now, impatiently.

"Yes, you can" he told me, smiling "I know Gandalf will take care you of and you'll get to know nice people and new places."

I was really happy! I was going to see a new place, where Hobbits lived! I only met Bilbo when he came to Rivendell some time ago.

I hugged my father, thanking him for letting me go. After that, I needed to get my stuff ready, so I just went packing some things I might need and went to meet Gandalf, once again.

He was smiling, when he saw me approaching with my things.

"Oh, wait! I need to do something before we set off!" I said, loudly.

Gandalf nodded, as I started to run back inside, looking for Arwen.

I found her near the door, luckily!

"Arwen! I'm going to Hobbiton with Galdalf!" I shouted, happily. Maybe I spoke a bit too loud, because she glanced surprised at me "I promise I'll be back as soon as possible!" I added.

"Have fun" she said, while she grinned at me "Don't act too reckless."

"Don't worry, I won't." I smiled at her, without being able to contain my huge happiness.

I got closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you, Arwen" I said, quietly.

"I'll miss you too" she told me, in a quiet voice as well "Hope you're back soon and I hope you have fun. And I also hope you stop having that feeling that something's missing. You're happy, your family loves you."

I closed my eyes, while I smiled. I was a bit shorter than Arwen, so she kissed my hair.

"Time to go" I said "I'll be back soon!"

I got off the room, again, waving at Arwen. Galdalf was waiting and singing quietly some song I didn't know.

I jumped to the carriage and sat next to Gandalf. I wanted to take my horse, but he didn't let me. He smiled and stopped singing.

"So, let's get going or else we won't make it to Bilbo's birthday" he said, looking at the road that was in front of us, just waiting to be traveled, explored, appreciated and enjoyed.

We finally set off. My eyes were completely aware of everything, of every detail. I've been training these kind of skills since I was a child, so I can be aware of a lot of things at the same time. Of course other elves and my father and sister and much more aware than I am, but I'll keep on training.

My ears were listening every single sound. Birds, water, trees dancing on their roots, everything. My black hair was flying behind me as the wind crashed into my face, softly and sweetly. Gandalf was still singing. I looked at him. He had a peaceful expression, he seemed happy.

Both of us were quiet, appreciating nature and it's charming. No words were said. Nature's magic had caught us.

There was a long way till Hobbiton. But, amazingly,… I didn't get bored. I was way too amazed at all the new things my eyes had never seen. I started wondering if I would like the Shire.

After a long time, we finally arrived at the Shire. It was one of the most peaceful places I had ever been.

"Welcome to the Shire" said Gandalf, slowly, as he slowed the carriage down and restarted singing.

I smiled.

"Thanks, father, for letting me come to this new place. I feel like something great is about to begin" I thought.

And I was right. I just didn't know that yet.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shire

Chapter 3 – The Shire

I was sitting next to Gandalf, watching him riding his horse drawn carriage, as we were passing through some places of the Shire. It was my first time there and I was excited about it. We were going slowly, to give me the chance to look carefully at every single detail that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The people who lived there seemed to be way different from the Elves. Less serious, more careless and happy. Children played outside, freely, while laughing and smiling innocently.

A boy, who was short (I must point that all hobbits are short and look like children), was running towards the carriage and stopped next to it. I didn't know him, but he seemed to know Gandalf.

"You're late!" he exclaimed in a funny voice, while crossing his arms and staring with a nice and warm smile on his face. He seemed to be nice.

Gandalf looked at him, behind his large grey hat.

"A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins" Gandalf said, slowly.

Frodo looked at Gandalf with a curious expression showing up on his adorable face.

"Nor is he early" Gandalf added "He arrives precisely when he means to."

Gandalf and Frodo looked seriously at each other, but they couldn't help it but start laughing. I was observing everything, and finding it extremely interesting.

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo said, while jumping to the carriage, in order to hug Gandalf. The wizard smiled happily at Frodo.

"You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday?" asked Gandalf.

Frodo sat with us and looked to me.

"Who is this person?" Frodo asked.

"Elariniel, introduce yourself" Gandalf said, in a low voice.

"I'm Elariniel, daughter of Elrond" I said, with a smile on my face "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am" he said.

"You don't need to be so formal" I muttered "Just call me by my name."

I smiled at Frodo and he smiled back.

"I'm Frodo Baggins" he said, as I saw his eyes moving too my pointy ears.

I grinned at him.

"She likes to travel" explained Gandalf "And she has met old Bilbo's before. So I decided to take her with me"

"Yes, yes! Gandalf, thanks for inviting me to come with you" I said, happily, while I tried to see everything that was going on, for example, people's behavior and style of life.

Gandalf kept on riding his carriage, and we started to chat. Frodo asked Gandalf to tell him everything about the world outside Shire.

"Well, what can I tell you?" Gandalf started "Life in the wide world goes on as much as it has this past Age. Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits, for which I am very thankful."

Gandalf sighted and our eyes met. He realized that I was listening every single word he told carefully.

He passed through the place where the party was going to be held. Hobbits were setting everything ready for that party that everyone was anxiously expecting.

Gandalf and Frodo looked at the same scenery I was staring at. Frodo grinned slightly.

"Oh! The long expected party!" Gandalf said.

I smiled and turned my head to Frodo and Gandalf.

"How old is the old rascal?" Gandalf asked "I heard it's going to be a party of special magnificence!"

"You know Bilbo" Frodo explained "He's got the whole place in an uproar."

I stayed quiet, just listening. I was quite interested in that conversation they were having.

"Well, that should please him." Gandalf concluded.

I started to wonder how Bilbo Baggins would be right now. It's been some years since I last saw him.

"Half the Shire has been invited!" Frodo said.

"Gracious me!" Gandalf exclaimed, in a quiet voice.

Gandalf and Frodo started to talk about Bilbo and the party, while Gandalf was peacefully smoking. I was looking at the sights and listening the conversation.

I looked towards back the carriage. A group of children were running to us, trying to get closer to the carriage.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" They shouted "Fireworks!"

Gandalf kept on riding, pretending he did not listen to the children, which were still shouting, asking for fireworks, while staring at the horse drawn carriage, behind us.

Suddenly, Fireworks appeared in the back of our carriage, making the children laugh loudly and happily. I smiled at them and waved.

"Gandalf…?" said Frodo

Gandalf looked at him, wondering what was he going to say.

"I'm glad you're back" said Frodo, smiling, as he jumped off the carriage, waving as he went back.

"So am I, dear boy! So am I…" Gandalf muttered.

Gandalf rode the carriage till a house with a round door and a little front gate, guarding the garden. He jumped off the carriage and opened the little gate. I hurried to follow him but, before entering that tiny gate, I noticed that there was something written in it:

"No Admittance. Except on party business", it said.

I opened it, ignoring what it said, and followed Gandalf. He knocked the door with his staff. He needn't to wait just a single second to hear someone's voice complaining, inside the house, saying he didn't want to see anyone.

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf suggested, while the voice was still complaining.

The voice stopped and the front door was opened. A Hobbit showed up. I knew him. He was Bilbo Baggins.

"My dear Gandalf!" said Bilbo, when his eyes met Gandalf's.

Bilbo approached us and hugged Gandalf, with a huge smile on his face.

"Good to see you!" said Gandalf "111 years old! Who would believe it? You haven't aged a day!"

It was true. Bilbo looked as young as he looked a few years ago. He really hadn't aged a single day. His eyes met mine and I smiled at him.

"Elariniel?" asked Bilbo "Is that you?"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Bilbo Baggins!" I exclaimed, happy that he recognized me. He got closer and hugged me too, like he did with Gandalf.

"Come on! Come in!" Invited Bilbo, as we entered his house "Welcome, Welcome!"

Gandalf was the first to get it. I followed him. When I stepped into the house, a nice smell got to my nose.

"Tea?" asked Bilbo, as he helped Gandalf taking off his wizard pointy hat and his staff "Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of old Winyard left. 1246. Very Good year! Almost as old as I am!"

I couldn't help it but laugh a little bit. Bilbo sure seemed to be very bright, for his age! While he was talking about drinks, he started to get Gandalf's tea ready. I followed Gandalf around, while he was looking at Bilbo's thing. He took particularly a lot of time examining Bilbo's old maps of Middle-earth.

"It was laid down by my father" continued Bilbo "What say we open one, eh?"

"Just tea, thank you" replied Gandalf.

"What about you, Elariniel? Want to have something to eat?"

"I can have tea, too" I answered politely.

We sat on a table, waiting for the food. Someone knocked the door and Bilbo immediately hided.

"I'm not at home!" he muttered "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day… Never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see the mountains again. Mountains, Gandalf! And find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book! Oh, Tea!"

"So, you mean to go through with your plan?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made.

Bilbo reminded of our tea, and took the teapot out of the stove. Then, he got teacups and poured some tea inside each cup and then gave one to Gandalf and another one to me.

"Thank you" I said, as I started to drink it carefully, because it was extremely hot. The water was still boiling.

Gandalf and Bilbo started to talk about Frodo. I remained quiet, because I had just met him a few minutes ago, so I didn't know enough to join their conversation. I was listening, but my attention was turned to all the details inside Bilbo's house and, of course, to my cup of tea, which was delicious and sweet, just the way I like it.

"I'm old, Gandalf" Bilbo sighed, while one of his hands was inside his pocket, touching something that would be inside it "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel… Thin… sort of stretched… like butter scraped over too much bread… I need a holiday… A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!"

Bilbo's words surprised me. But Gandalf also seemed a bit surprised. Then, the conversation topic changed, when Bilbo turned to me.

"How is Elrond?" Bilbo asked.

"Father is alright. The usual, I would say. He's always serious" I told them. I guess they already knew that. Father is a wise and intelligent person. He's always serious and, just by looking at his face, you would say he already lived a lot and that he had an infinite knowledge. I was very proud to have a father like him. And, of course, a sister like Arwen.

"Good to know, good to know" Bilbo said, grinning a bit.

"And Arwen is alright, too" I said, smiling. I loved my family "Still, it has been quite a long time since I saw Aragorn for the last time!"

Aragorn is the man my sister is in love with. He is actually Isildur's heir. And that means that he is also the legit heir to the throne of Gondor.

"He will show up sooner than you think" Gandalf said. I hate when he uses riddles to express himself!

Gandalf started to tell Bilbo all the news of the outside world. He talked about Gondor, Rohan, Isengard, etc. He even talked a bit about Mordor.

I heard the front door of Bilbo's house opening. Frodo came in.

"Hello" he said.

"Oh, Hello, Frodo" said Bilbo "Gandalf is here!"

"I've talked with him, already" answered Frodo, smiling.

Gandalf smiled back, while he drank his tea, that should be already quite cold.

"Elariniel, it's your first time in the Shire, right?" Frodo asked.

"Yes" I replied "And I'm loving it"

"Want me to show you around? We were helping with Bilbo's Party"

"Oh, I would love too! Will you show me around and introduce me to everyone?" I asked, happily and cheerfully.

"Of course! You don't mind, do you, Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"Of course not" Gandalf answered, smirking.

I got up and finished drinking my tea, quickly. After that, I followed Frodo to the door, waving a quick goodbye to Gandalf and Bilbo.

Frodo took my by the beautiful fields of the Shire till the place where the big party was going to be held. I felt everyone's eyes turning to me, and staring. Two hobbits approached, with big smiles on their faces, while they talked between them. When they got close enough, they stopped in front of me and Frodo, staring.

"Oh, Hello, Frodo! Who is she?" the first Hobbit asked.

"She is Gandalf's friend" Frodo explained.

"I'm Elariniel, an elf. Nice to meet you" I said, with a little giggle.

"My name is Peregrin Took" The first Hobbit said "But just call me Pippin"

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck" the second Hobbit said "Nice to meet you. Everyone calls me Merry, so feel free to call me that as well"

I smiled to them. They seemed nice.

"Then just call me Elariniel. I don't really like formalities" I said, giggling.

Another hobbit approached.

"Mister Frodo" the hobbit shouted.

"Hello, Sam" Frodo said.

"Hello" I said, and the hobbit named Sam turned his head to me.

"Hello, Miss" he said, politely.

"Call me Elariniel!" I said, a bit annoyed "I already said I don't like formalities"

Sam grinned. I've made four hobbit friends, already!

"What is it like?" Pippin asked.

"What?" I asked, surprised, rising my eyebrows "I don't get what do you mean, sorry, Pippin"

"What is it like being an elf" Pippin completed his first question.

"Oh" I whispered "Well, I don't really know what to say about that. I've never thought about it before… But if I had to say, I would say that days seem like hours, to us"

I smiled at the hobbits amazed faces. Gandalf was right. Hobbits seem to be amazing creatures. Pity no one cares about their existence, after all.

"Well, do you need help with anything?" I asked the hobbits. I wanted to help out.

They immediately got me something to do, in order to help getting the party ready. I met some new hobbits. All of them were surprised about the fact that I was an elf. I feel like a weird being, in this place. Though, I like it.

When the night started to fall, the party began. Bilbo appeared and everyone started to scream and shout warm happy-birthday messages to him. The number of guests was absolutely unbelievable. Gandalf waved at me, when he saw me sitting with Frodo and Sam.

Sam was staring at a Hobbit girl with curly hair that was dancing with the entire crowd.

"Come on, Sam! Go and ask Rosie for a dance" Frodo said, trying to give enough courage to his friend to ask the girl to dance. I giggled a little bit, and Sam blushed a bit.

"No" said Sam, embarrassed "I think I'll just get another mug of Ale."

Sam stood, in order to get his drink.

"No, you will not!" giggled Frodo, as he pushed Sam to Rosie, in order to dance.

"Good work, Frodo!" I exclaimed, giggling.

Frodo smiled and sat again, just looking at the crowd.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" I exclaimed. Frodo was surprised by my sudden exclamation.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just remembered something that Merry and Pippin might fancy to know, about elves" I said "I'll be right back!"

I stood up and started my search for Merry and Pippin. I found them inside a tent, fighting over some object that I recognized as a firework.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to get closer without causing any more discussion.

Suddenly, the object exploded. The tent went up with it and then, it exploded again in the sky and it assumed the shape of a dragon. Pippin and Merry's eyes were shining while watching the amazing firework show.

I looked at my hands. They were black. Merry and Pippin were also covered with ash and dust. They both tried to get away, but Gandalf caught them.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took! I might have known!" he said, angrily. Then, his eyes stopped on me.

"Elariniel" He said "Were you helping these two?"

"No, Gandalf. I just wanted to tell them something I remembered, but it is not important now" I answered, politely.

Conclusion: Gandalf got Merry and Pippin washing the dishes.

The confusion stopped immediately when Bilbo stood up in some kind of high box that everyone could see. The cheering for Bilbo to make a speech started and Bilbo had to start is speech.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins" Bilbo began "Took's and Brandybuck's, Grubs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots! Today is my one hundredth and eleventh birthday! Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve… I" he sighed "I have things to do."

Bilbo crossed his arms behind his back.

"I regret to announce this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell" Bilbo said, disappearing as long as he finished saying it. Everyone looked quite scary thanks to Bilbo's sudden disappearance.

I danced a bit more with lots of hobbits and later, I went back to Bilbo's house. He wasn't there. Frodo was the only one home. I showed me a place where I could stay for the night. It was a tiny room with a little bed. I'll try to get some sleep in there. Even though that the bed is really, really little for me!

"Where's Gandalf?" I asked.

"He said he had to do something" Frodo said "But I think he will be back."

"He has to be back" I complained "He has to take me back to Rivendell, my home!"

Frodo grinned.

"Well, while he is away, just enjoy your stay in the Shire" he said, giving me a warm smile. I smiled back "Well, good night, Elariniel" he concluded.

"Good night" I said, and Frodo left the little room.

I sat on the little bed. I could try to sleep there. I was tired. That day sure was long! And it was already very late. I laid back and closed my eyes, and I fell asleep a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4: The One Ring

Chapter 4 – The One Ring

I woke up. The sun was bright. I didn't open my eyes that moment. I was having a nice dream about a blonde prince riding a white horse. I kept them closed. I heard someone knocking the door and I was forced to open my eyes. As soon as I opened them, I realized that I wasn't at home, but in Bilbo's house.

"Yes?" I said, with a sleepy voice.

"May I?" Frodo said, behind the door.

"Yes" I said, while sitting on the little bed. I still was sleepy.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you" I replied, smiling "I was having a nice dream." I blushed a bit.

Frodo smiled.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm in the kitchen" he said, leaving my room and closing the door behind him. I smiled to myself.

I actually had nothing to do that day, except waiting for Gandalf to be back, to take me back home. Bilbo's party was already over and he left the Shire, leaving Frodo and everyone behind. I yawned and then I got up. If I had nothing to do, I was going to explore the Shire. I needed to pass the time. I didn't want to sit in that bed the whole day.

"Frodo!" I called, getting out of the room and going to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"How long do you think that Gandalf will take?" I asked, looking out, by the window. The sun was shining. It should be pretty hot, outside.

"I don't know" He said "But don't worry". He smiled.

"I want to do something!" I exclaimed, out of nothing. Frodo looked at me, surprised with my sudden exclamation, and then, he started to laugh a little bit.

"Well, I guess I'll just show you what I didn't show yesterday" He said, and I clapped my hands with contentment "Just get ready" he completed.

I went back to the room and I fixed my hair. After that, I went back to the kitchen and left Bilbo's house with Frodo. We met Sam, after a while. We took a stroll over the fields and, by the end of the day, they took me to a pub, named "Green Dragon".

They asked for cups of that Ale drink.

"Do you want to try it too, Elariniel?" Sam asked.

"Can I?" I thought I couldn't drink that. Because I never drank any kind of different drinks.

"Of course!" He said. Then, he stood up and went to get me a cup of Ale too. I was still sitting with Frodo and we noticed that Sam was staring at that girl from the party, Rosie. When he got back, he passed me the cup of Ale. I looked at it suspiciously.

"Just try it" Frodo said.

"Yes, I hope you enjoy it" Sam said.

I took the cup to my lips and tried a little bit. As I expected, I wasn't used to that kind of drinks at all but it wasn't that bad.

"It's not that bad" I said, smiling.

Frodo and Sam grinned at me and I smiled back. It's wonderful that I made such nice friends this far away from home. I wonder if I will ever be able to see them again, once I return home. And I'm sure father and Arwen are missing me around Rivendell.

About one hour later, and after drinking my Ale, we decided to go home. Sam went with me and Frodo till Bilbo's house.

"Goodbye, Sam" Frodo said, waving, and going inside the house "You're coming, Elariniel?" he asked.

"Just one second! I need to tell Sam something. Go in, I'll be there in a second!" I answered.

I saw Frodo going inside the house, and I called Sam.

"Sam! I noticed you like Rosie" I said, with an innocent smiling dancing on my lips.

He blushed slightly.

"Oh, uh… well" he started, but he was interrupted by voices inside Bilbo's house. We decided to hide under a window.

"What are you doing?" We heard. It was Frodo's voice.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool" said a voice that I recognized immediately. It was Gandalf's voice. He was back.

"What can you see?" We heard Gandalf's voice asking "Can you see anything?"

"Nothing" Frodo answered "There's nothing" there was a pause. "Wait" Frodo continued "There are markings! It's some form of Elvish! I can't read it!"

"There are few who can" Gandalf explained "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

Meanwhile, under the window, me and Sam were listening to everything.

"What are they talking about?" Sam whispered.

"Shush! I want to listen to their conversation" I ordered, in a quiet voice.

We kept on listening to the conversation between Frodo and Gandalf.

"Mordor!" Frodo exclaimed, inside the house.

"In the common tongue, it says «One Ring to rule them all… One Ring to find them… One Ring to bring them all… And in the darkness bind them»" Gandalf made a little pause, before continuing explaining. I didn't understand what was the conversation about. "This is the One Ring" Gandalf continued his explanation "Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fired of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself"

"Bilbo found it" Frodo whispered "In Gollum's cave!"

"Yes, for sixty years, the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying long age" Gandalf explained, pausing in the middle "But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call"

"But he was destroyed!" Frodo exclaimed "Sauron was destroyed!"

So… they were talking about the past and about Sauron. From what I know, my Father fought in that battle where Isildur took Sauron's ring from the hand of the Dark Lord by cutting it off. I looked at Sam. I think he does not understand a single thing about what they're talking inside the house. My attention turned to the conversation again, and I remained quiet, trying to listen everything. I know I shouldn't be listening to other's conversation, but this one was being really interesting!

"No, Frodo" Gandalf continued "The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor." Gandalf paused, and then continued talking about Sauron "Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He's seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one … The Ring and the Dark Lord."

He paused again.

"Frodo" Gandalf sighted "He must never find it"

"Alright!" exclaimed Frodo. I wondered what was he planning to do about the Ring "We put it away" Frodo said "We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again! No one knows it's here, do they?" Frodo asked but he got no answer "Do they, Gandalf?" He re-asked.

Gandalf took a bit to answer Frodo's question, but he did.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first" there was a little pause "I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words! Shire! Baggins!"

My heart started to beat faster when I heard those words. Were those evil creatures going to invade such a peaceful place has the Shire?

"Shire! Baggins!" Frodo repeated the words Gandalf said "But that would lead them here!" Frodo exclaimed, followed by a little pause "Take it, Gandalf! Take it!"

"No, Frodo!" I heard Gandalf saying in a harsh voice.

"You must take it!" Frodo's voice insisted.

"You can offer me this Ring!" Gandalf was sounding really angry, now.

"I'm giving it to you!" Frodo implored.

"Don't tempt me, Frodo!" Gandalf barked "I dare not take it! Not even to keep it safe!"

I was listening to everything carefully till the moment Sam pushed me slightly.

"Hey!" I protested "Don't push me!"

"But I can't listen to a single thing with you like that!" he complained, in a quiet voice.

It was true. I was occupying way too much space, but I wanted to listen to that conversation.

"But I want to listen!" I said, knowing that I had no point on saying that.

"Get down!" we heard Gandalf's voice, and then footsteps… We were going to get caught!

Gandalf had found us under the window. He picked Sam up and pushed him against a table.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf asked, angry. Then his eyes went to me "I didn't expect you to be eavesdropping too, Elariniel" He said to me, and I looked to my feet, ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry" I said "I didn't intend to act rude. I was just curious" I excused myself.

Gandalf looked at me but said nothing. Then, his eyes went to Sam again.

"I heard raised voices!" Sam tried to explain himself.

"What did you hear?" asked Gandalf, with that harsh and angry voice he has when he's mad at something "Speak!" he ordered.

"Nothing important" Sam hastened to say "That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord and the end of the world, but please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me!" implored Sam, in a frightened voice "Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

Gandalf glanced suspiciously at Sam.

"Perhaps not" he declared "I've thought of a better use for you. You're going to accompany Frodo to the village of Bree."

"Maybe I should go too" I said, in a very quiet voice. I felt Gandalf's eyes falling on me "To redeem myself" I explained.

"No" Gandalf said "Maybe you should go too, like punishment. But I'm sure Lord Elrond would be angry if I knew I sent you to Bree with Frodo and Samwise"

"But I don't mind going!" I insisted.

"Just no" Gandalf muttered "I don't want Elrond to lose his trust on me"

"…But!" I insisted, again. Frodo and Sam were looking at me, a bit surprised.

"No buts" Gandalf concluded "I'll take you home in the way to Isengard. I need to ask Saruman, the White Wizard, for some advice"

"Alright" I accepted and nodded.

"Now, off to bed!" Gandalf ordered.

I went inside the house and then to the little bedroom of the previous day. I slept almost nothing, that night, trying to assimilate what Gandalf told Frodo about the One Ring.

The next day, I woke up early and I fixed my hair quickly. It was time to leave. Time to go home.

I went to the kitchen. Frodo and Gandalf were already there. Frodo was carrying a backpack on his back. He also had a walking stick. Someone knocked the door and I assumed it was Sam. And I was right. He was also ready for the journey that was waiting for those two. I wished I could go too, but Gandalf would never let me.

"Time to go" Gandalf said "Hurry!"

We left the house and walked quite a lot.

It was time to say goodbye. Gandalf looked at Frodo and Sam.

"Be careful, both of you" He advised "The enemy has many spies in his service: Birds, beasts" Gandalf paused and looked around, to the trees, sky, like if he was looking for spies. "Is it safe?" He asked, suddenly, looking at Frodo.

Frodo took his right hand to his chest and covered his chest pocket with his hand.

"Never put it on" Gandalf warned "For the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo… The Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found"

Then, Gandalf rose to his horse and said to me to go up too. I sat behind Gandalf.

"Stay off the road" Gandalf said, and I waved to Frodo and Sam.

"Goodbye!" I exclaimed "I hope to see both of you very soon!"

And then, we set off. Gandalf was riding fast. He was worrying about the ring. It was pretty obvious.

"Did you listen to all of the ring conversation, Elariniel?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes" I admitted, feeling ashamed.

"Don't say a word about it to Elrond" he asked "not for now. I'll do it when it comes to the right time"

I nodded.

"Gandalf…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I sing?" I asked innocently.

"No, obviously not" he said.

"Do you sing with me if I sing that lullaby we both know?" I asked.

"Of course" he answered and I smiled, happy. Singing always makes me feel free and happy. And it makes me forget about my worries. I started to sing quietly and then Gandalf joined me. The ride back to Rivendell, my home, was long and tiring, again. But Gandalf rode fast.

"Well, we're here" he said, as we arrived to Rivendell.

I inspired some air. It felt like home. I jumped off Gandalf's horse.

"Take care" Gandalf said, and he turned back and continued riding his horse. To Isengard.

I went inside.

"I'm back!" I shouted.

* * *

Greetings from Cattie!

I know this is supposed to be a Fanfic with Legolas! Sorry for making you wait all of these chapters but I promise I'll get Legolas in next chapter! Follow my story and review, please! Thank you for reading! It makes me very happy!


	5. Chapter 5: People from MiddleEarth

Chapter 5 – People from Middle-Earth

It was good to be back home after my little adventure in the Shire. My older sister, Arwen, came down the stairs when she heard me shouting that I was back.

"Elariniel!" she exclaimed. I run to her and I hugged her. Yes, I missed her hugs and caring words.

"I missed you, Arwen!" I said.

"I missed you too" she whispered "So, how was your little trip?"

I looked at my sister's beautiful face. She was smiling at me.

"It was great" I said "I met some nice people, there. I became friends with four hobbits"

"Really? Were they nice?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, very nice! And fun. It's not boring to be with them. They're nice, pure and like parties. They're different from elves" I affirmed.

Arwen smiled at me.

"I guess you're right" she said.

Suddenly, I felt a bit sad. And I couldn't hide it.

"What's wrong, Elariniel?" Arwen asked.

"It's just… I don't know if I will ever get to see them again. I will miss Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin" I explained.

"Maybe you will" she whispered "sooner than you think. Well, go and tell Father you're back. He will be happy" She said, going back to her room.

I stopped in the hall for a minute, reflecting about Arwen's words. Sooner than I thought? How? I don't think I'll be going back to the Shire for the next few years, though I would like to visit that beautiful and magical place again. Its peace had no equals.

I searched for my dad. I found him in his "office".

"I'm back" I proclaimed, after knocking the door and waiting for him to tell me that I could come in.

"Welcome back" he said, smiling at me "How was it? Did you have fun with Gandalf?"

"Yes, it was fantastic. Thanks for letting me go" I thanked.

"Did you like the hobbits?" Father asked.

"Yes, I met some nice people, there" I answered.

"Good" he said, in a serious tone, like always. But also warm.

"Father…" I started, but then, Gandalf's words came to my mind. I must say nothing about the Ring or Sauron to my Father, Lord Elrond, for now. I stopped after saying the first word.

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

"It's nothing" I said, trying to fake a smile "I was just wondering at Arwen's words" I tried to make up an excuse, quickly.

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"She told me that I will see the hobbits again, sooner than I think…" I replied.

Father's expression hardened. I had no idea what came to his mind.

"Maybe she's right" he concluded "Now, off you go. I think your pets also missed you"

"Yes, thanks, father" I said, and I went outside, to the garden. I checked my pets' food and water. And stayed a bit with them, they missed me. Well, I don't know. I can't talk to them.

After taking care of them, I went inside, I had a long bath I got some clean clothes. I tied my hair the way I usually do. I resumed the life I had after my trip to the Shire. Reading, riding, taking care of animals... But it didn't feel the same. I was worrying about Gandalf. About Frodo. About Sam. I knew nothing about them. Were they alright? I was also worrying about Sauron's power. I knew that my father fought in the battle where Isildur took Sauron's ring from the hand.

The days passed. No news at all. Even if I kept waiting, I sort of knew that they wouldn't come.

A few days later, I was sitting outside with Arwen.

"I'm tired of doing nothing!" I said.

She laughed of what I said.

"You have plenty of time to do nothing" she said, still giggling.

"Let's do something!" I exclaimed.

"Alright; What about riding?" Arwen suggested.

"Yes, yes!" I hurried up agreeing with what Arwen suggested.

Arwen stood up.

"Let's go, then" she said.

"Alright!"

We went to get our horses and we set off. I love the feeling of the wind stroking my face gently. I closed my eyes and I appreciated it.

"Oh, Arwen!" I exclaimed "I forgot to tell father that we are riding! I'll go back quickly. I'll meet you ahead, is that ok?"

She nodded. I waved and I turned round and rode to Rivendell, once again. When I got there, there were no signals of Father. I looked for him everywhere. Meanwhile, I found a bird with a broken wing and I decided to try and heal it. I took quite some time. I almost forgot about Arwen and that she was riding without me.

"Elariniel" I heard, behind my back. The voice scared me. I turned round.

"Hello, Father" I said.

"Where is Arwen?" he asked.

"She's riding" I explained "I was supposed to be with her but, as we forgot to tell you that we went riding, I came back but I couldn't find you and then I found this bird with a broken wing and…"

My explanation was interrupted by the sound of horse hooves. Arwen was approaching. She carried someone with her, on her horse. I ran to her.

"But…!" I exclaimed "It's Frodo!"

Frodo's eyes were too bright and he seemed unconscious and a bit mortified.

Elrond hastened to get Frodo down the Horse and take him inside.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Arwen, worried.

"He was stabbed by one of the Nazgûl" She explained, quickly in a worrisome voice.

I followed Father inside and Arwen followed me.

"Is Frodo alright?" I asked.

"Don't distract me, please" ordered Father "Just stay outside while I heal him.

I didn't even think about protesting, because I wanted to stay. My worries were far too big to thing about protesting. Me and Arwen went outside and sat on a bench, waiting patiently. Or, at least, trying. The time passed.

"What should we do now, Arwen?" I asked.

"I don't know. We should wait and listen to what Father says first" she said "Elariniel… Be honest. What do you know about this matter? About the Ring and Sauron?"

I never expected Arwen to ask me that and not even in that direct way.

"Well…" I started. I had to tell her the truth "When I went to the Shire, I heard a conversation between Frodo and Gandalf. Gandalf said that the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron himself in Mount Doom, has awoken" I sighed "And Frodo is the one who carries it. And now, Sauron's ring is supposed to be in Rivendell"

"I see. Father must know about this "Arwen declared.

"But, Arwen, Gandalf asked me to tell him nothing about it. He wants to talk with him first. Gandalf went to Isengard. Seeking Saruman's advice" I said.

"You should tell him" She suggested.

I yawned discreetly.

"What happened to Sam?" I asked.

"Well. I found them in the woods." She said.

"Frodo wasn't alone, then?" I asked quickly, with a bit of hope inside of my heart.

"No" she said, quietly "Sam was with them. And two other Hobbits. And Aragorn"

She stopped after saying Aragorn's name. She's in love with him. I also know him. We grew up here, in Rivendell, and then, he and Arwen fell deeply in love.

"They must be here soon. Aragorn will bring them here" She concluded.

Father opened the door of the room where Frodo was.

"Is he alright?" I asked in a worrisome voice.

"He needs to rest, now. He didn't fall in the shadow" Father said.

Arwen looked at me, like if she was saying to tell father about Gandalf's conversation with Frodo. But there was no need. I heard horse hooves once again, outside. I ran towards the door to see who was approaching. It was Gandalf. He looked terribly.

Elrond and Arwen came outside as well.

"Gandalf" said Elrond.

Gandalf jumped off his horse and looked to Father.

"We have to talk" Gandalf said "The Ring has awoken; you already know that."

"I do. I shall organize a secret council" father said as he turned round to look at me and Arwen "My daughters, can you get some people from Middle-Earth? Elves; Dwarves; Men.

Gandalf and Elrond went inside.

"I'll take care of getting some people" Arwen declared.

"I could help you" I said.

"There's no need. I'll take care of that. Can you do me a little favor?"

"Sure" I nodded.

"When Aragorn and the Hobbits arrive, can you make sure that they're alright? Please?" she asked.

"Leave it to me" I said, winking.

Arwen grinned and then went to her room, in order to plan everything for that secret council.

A few hours later, Aragorn arrived to Rivendell. He didn't look very well, a bit dirty. I suppose they had to fight and run away.

"Aragorn!" I exclaimed, waving.

He smiled at me. Behind him, were Sam, Merry and Pippin. Arwen was right. I got to see them again, even if I didn't expect that.

I took them inside and explained briefly what Father said about Frodo's condition. Sam looked a bit worried, and so did Aragorn. And Merry and Pippin too, but they had happy expressions on almost always.

I told Aragorn about the secret council that was going to be held in Rivendell. I think he will attend. I would like to attend it and give my opinion as well, but I'm pretty sure that my Father would never let me.

Rivendell had a peaceful breeze floating on the air. Everyone felt safe at Elrond's house.

The following day, I woke up and I got dressed. This time, I chose a long white dress and a dark red cloak. I tied my hair the way I usually do, but I added some natural flowers to decorate it, this time.

Frodo had already woken up from his long rest. He seemed alright. I hugged him when I saw him.

"Frodo!" I exclaimed "I'm glad you're alright! Good to see you again!"

"Good to see you again too" he replied, with a warm smile dancing on his face.

When I got downstairs to eat breakfast, Arwen asked me to go outside, wait and welcome our guests.

I went outside, to the gardens. I didn't have to wait that long for the first person to show up. It was a man. He was riding his horse. I have no idea who he is, but he had brown-ginger hair, till his shoulders and his expression wasn't very friendly. He carried a shield on his back. I didn't like the way he looked like. He stared at me smirking. I needed to welcome him to our house.

I got closer to him, as he jumped off his horse, looking around. I bowed, politely, even if his face wasn't the nicest.

"Welcome to Rivendell, sir" I welcomed "Lord Elrond is waiting inside"

"Good" he said, in a harsh voice.

"Follow me, sir" I said.

He followed me till the front door. Arwen would take him to the place where the council was being held. I got back outside.

Something caught my eye. My little rabbit seemed to be running away from something. Maybe it sensed the Ring nearby.

I immediately started chasing it. When I finally caught it, I hold my rabbit up and then I sat on the ground with it. I forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

"Don't run away" I said to it, even if it would never understand what I was saying "No one will hurt you". I stroked its nice and soft fur with my right hand. I heard horse hooves nearby, again. Someone was approaching. A visitor, coming for Father's council.

I turned around, but I didn't get up. I was still sitting on the ground.

A white horse approached, followed by three other horses. The ones who rode them were elves. Elves I had never seen before. My eyes were caught by one of the elves in particular. The one who rode the white horse, in the front of the group. He was still a bit far, so I couldn't see much. But just that picture reminded me of my silly dream, the one I had when I was still in the Shire. When they got closer, the elf in the white horse jumped off, and looked around. His eyes laid on me. I was still staring at him and sitting on the ground.

He was fair, tall, lean and had long platinum-blonde hair, which fell till his shoulder blades, more or less. Two bits of his hair were pulled forward and fell over his chest. His eyes were icy-blue. The most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Gentle and graceful. He was wearing some kind of brownish cloak.

I suddenly realized that I was still staring. I hastened to get up and I approached the elf. The other elves that came as well were already in the ground, waiting for further instructions.

"Welcome to Rivendell" I said, bowing and closing my eyes. I realized that I was slightly blushing.

He bowed back. His apparent perfection took my breath away.

"Follow me" I asked, as I turned around and guided them inside. I had no idea of where were them from "Arwen will guide you to the place where the council is going to be held" I informed.

"Thank you" the blonde haired elf said, as he bowed again. I had the feeling that it wasn't the first time I saw him, but I don't remember seeing him in the past. Or even knowing him. Arwen told them to follow her inside.

I went back outside. I was supposed to keep on waiting. I was still holding my rabbit. I decided to set it free, so that it could go back to the little house I made him, a long time ago.

I saw more people approaching. Dwarves, this time. I got closer and told them to follow me. They did what I said, though a bit reluctant. Dwarves actually hate elves.

Arwen was waiting inside, along with Father, Lord Elrond. Father took the dwarves inside himself.

"Arwen?" I whispered.

"What is it, Elariniel?" she asked.

I blushed a bit and she noticed that. She smiled at me, waiting impatiently for my next question.

"Who is that tall, lean, blonde elf with beautiful icy-blue eyes?" I asked.

She grinned at me and it made me blush even more. I didn't know that kind of feeling. I had never felt it before.

"He is Legolas Greenleaf" She said, quietly "He's the Prince of the Woodland Realm. Those elves are from the Woodland Realm"

"How do you know?" I asked her, innocently.

"Father told me" she said, with a smile "Maybe you can get to know him"

I looked away, feeling my face all red. Gandalf came down the stairs with Frodo.

"Hello" I said, trying to change topics "Where are you going?" I asked, curiously.

"To the secret council" Gandalf said "Elrond told us to go. Me and Frodo"

"Can I go too?" I said impulsively.

"I don't think your father would let you" Gandalf explained.

"But… uh, well, I can try, right? I really wanted to go" I insisted.

"Yes, you can try" Gandalf replied with a smile. Frodo grinned at me, knowing that if father let me join the council, someone else besides Gandalf and Elrond would know him as well.

I clapped my hands, enthusiastically.

"This way" Gandalf said, and I followed him and Frodo.

"Are you coming too, Arwen?" I asked, before entering the place where the council was going to be held.

"No" she said "Good luck convincing Father to let you attend the council" she smiled and I smiled back.

I entered the council's place. Chairs were displayed in a circle. Men were supposed to sit closer to the entrance, followed by the dwarves and then, the elves. The elf named Legolas Greenleaf was standing in the middle of the four elves, and he was speaking with his companions fast, with a tender expression on his beautiful face. At the right side of the chairs that were supposed to be for the elves, there were two empty chairs. One for Gandalf and one for Frodo.

Elrond came in, just behind us.

"Elariniel, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I would appreciate to attend the council" I declared.

He looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"This council is not the right place for you" he said.

"My Father" I insisted "I know that Saruman is no longer in our side. And I know him quite well. You know that. Please, let me take party of the council"

I looked around. Aragorn was looking at me, and so was the man with that non-nice expression. I couldn't help myself. I needed to look at Legolas. My eyes caught his gentle gaze. I turned my face back to my Father.

"So… what do you say?" I asked, a bit hesitant.

"Let her attend, Elrond" Gandalf said "It might be good for her. She's not a child anymore"

I smiled at Gandalf. He was helping me.

"But this council is not a place for girls. She does not have to know about the terrible things that are about to happen" Elrond excused himself.

"I want to know. I want to be part of Middle-Earth, like everyone here. Please, let me attend" I begged.

Father sighed.

"Alright" he said "But there aren't enough chairs. Go and get another one" He ordered.

"Right, I'll be back in a minute" I said, rushing inside, to get a chair. I was back a few minutes later.

"This chair is heavy" I muttered, while getting inside the council's place. No one was sitting at that time.

I felt someone coming behind me and then, the chair got lighter, all of sudden. I turned around and I saw Legolas' face close to mine, as he picked up the chair I was carrying.

"Where shall I put it, Lady Elariniel?" he asked. How did he know my name?

"Maybe just next to those chairs, that are supposed to be for Gandalf and Frodo" I suggested.

He placed the chair where I said and then grinned to me. I felt my breath being taken away once again.

"Everyone, please, sit" Father said.

Men, Dwarves, Elves, Gandalf and Frodo rushed to their chairs. I sat between Gandalf and an Elf I didn't know.

It was time for the council to begin. It was time to decide Middle-Earth's Future. _And I wanted to be part of it_.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter 6 – The Fellowship of the Ring

It was my first time in such an important council. It was a secret council. My father, Lord Elrond, was in charge of it. Somehow, I managed to get him letting me attend that so important secret council. They were going to decide what should be done about the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron.

The council was about to begin. I was sitting between Gandalf, who carried a serious expression on his face, and an elf I did now know. I was a bit nervous and I couldn't look at my father, into his eyes. I had that feeling that he did not completely approve my presence, there. I was only there thanks to Gandalf, who helped me convincing my father and overpowering his strict commands. As I expected, I was the only female attending the secret council.

I was fiddling with my fingers, while waiting impatiently for my father to open the council's session. My eyes escaped to Prince Legolas Greenleaf. He was sitting, quietly, with a peaceful expression, two chairs after mine. I realized that I had forgotten to thank him for helping with my chair, but I was way too fascinated with his beautiful appearance to form any words properly. I would have to apologize after the council.

Father stood up and looked to everyone, with a serious and harsh expression.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old; you have been summoned here to answer the thread of Mordor" Father said, pausing for a second "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" he said.

He paused for a bit and looked at everyone, with that intimidating expression of his'.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo" Father instructed, strictly, as always.

Frodo hesitated, and then stood up, approaching slowly to the only table that was inside that place, which was made of stone. He put the Ring there, returning to his seat, quiet and slowly.

People started to whisper and gasps filled the whole room. I looked at the Ring, wondering why would someone create such an object like the Ring.

My eyes fell on the man, who I didn't like the expression. He was preparing to say something. He was the only man attending the council, besides Aragorn.

"Gandalf?" I called, in a whisper.

"What is it, Elariniel?"

"Who is that man'" I asked "I don't like his expression"

"He's Boromir, son of Denethor, from Gondor" he said "Now be quiet or your father will put you out of here" he advised.

I didn't say anything more.

"So it his true…" started the man named Boromir, approaching is hand to his head as he spoke "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found.'" He was standing, now, inching forward to the Ring, getting closer to it every second. He approached his hand of the One Ring, trying to take it. "Isildur's Bane" he muttered.

"Boromir!" Father exclaimed, raising his voice, calling the man back to reality. It looked like the Ring was exercising some kind of mind control over him.

Gandalf suddenly stood up and roared some words in elvish. The atmosphere went a bit darker and Boromir backed off. Father took his hand to his forehead, while the floor started trembling a little bit. I was scared. Instinctively, I looked for Prince Legolas' eyes. He had just closed them, sporting a frightened expression on his pale and wise face.

When Gandalf stopped saying those words, Boromir sat down and the ambience was bright once again. Boromir looked around, frightened. I must say that even Father looked a bit scared.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris" Father said in a strict and harsh voice, like if he was reprehending Gandalf.

The wizard looked at Lord Elrond as he sat back down.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor, may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf said, a bit angrily, while turning himself round, to face everyone present in the secret council. Father sat back down while Gandalf pronounced those words. I had never seen Gandalf acting like that before.

"It is a gift. A gift to de foes of Mordor" Boromir restarted, standing up "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!" he exclaimed "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

The man started to stare madly at the Ring, trying instinctively to get closer to it, once again. But this time, he didn't try to take it.

"You cannot wield it" Aragorn said "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master" he exclaimed, in a calm voice, showing that he knew about what he was talking about.

Boromir turned rudely his face to Aragorn, facing him.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he asked, looking to Aragorn up-down.

I was surprised when I saw Prince Legolas standing.

"He is no mere ranger" He said, with a strict voice, which had a beautiful and wise tone "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance"

My heart was pounding as the conversion kept on going. I didn't dare to say anything, but stay in my chair, quiet.

Boromir looked incredulously to Aragorn. Frodo was looking at him, surprised as well.

"Aragorn?" he repeated, rudely "This is Isildur's heir?"

Aragorn raised his head, in a superior, but respectful way.

"And the Heir to the Throne of Gondor" Prince Legolas completed.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas" Aragorn said, in a calm voice, in Elvish. He instructed him to sit down.

Prince Legolas sat as Aragorn told him to.

Boromir turned his face to Legolas.

"Gondor has no king" he said, in a angry tone. Then he turned his face to Aragorn "Gondor needs _no_ king"

The council's atmosphere had become tense. Very tense. Everyone was quiet, or looking at the ring, or looking at each other. I looked at Prince Legolas and his wise and gently eyes caught my gaze, and I shrugged, with a little smile on my face, trying not to blush again.

"Aragorn is right" Gandalf intervened "We cannot use it"

Father stood and looked at everyone, before saying anything.

"You have only one choice" he paused "The ring must be destroyed" he announced, severely.

Everyone started to exchange glances at each other, with fear visible in their eyes, even if they were the wisest eyes ever seen. Even the elves looked frightened by the thread of the Ring and Mordor.

"What are you waiting for?" A dwarf with brownish long hair and beard, with little braids all over his beard, said, as he stood up and picked his ax.

I saw Father trying to stop him, but he was late. The dwarf approached the ring, hoisted the ax back and then, quickly, hit the ring with it. He did not expect, obviously, what happened. He was thrown back and his ax was completely destroyed into pieces.

His eyes were much opened and he stared, incredulously, at the table were the Ring was still, without a single scratch or signal of violence. The Ring was still shining, made of pure gold.

I glanced at Frodo. He had taken his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. It looked like he wasn't feeling very well. I started to worry. Gandalf noticed Frodo's behavior too.

I thought it was better to tell father. I raised my right hand, hesitantly.

My Father noticed my action.

"What is it, Elariniel, my daughter?" He said.

"I think Frodo isn't feeling very well" I said, in a worrisome voice, with my eyes dancing fast between my Father's face and Frodo's.

"It's nothing" Frodo said, faintly "Don't worry, I'm alright"

He grinned.

I shrank back in my chair, a bit ashamed of my silly interruption. Boromir shook his head, like if he was saying that my presence there was worthless. My eyes escaped to the stunning beauty of Prince Legolas and he gave me a warm smile. Father gave me some sort of smile that was supposed to tell me that I was worrying too much and I was interrupting important things.

The dwarves stood up and helped Gimli to stand on his two feet.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess" Father continued, pacing around "The Ring was made in the fired of Mount Doom. Only there it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of us…" he paused again and then continued with a soft, but strict voice "Must do this."

The silence that came next was piercing. No one dared to pronounce a single word.

Boromir started to scratch discretely his eyebrow as he started talking, exposing his point of view about going to Mordor, that evil and dark place.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor" he said, in a faintly voice, while touching his eyebrow with his fingers "The Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust." he paused "Not with ten thousand man could you do it. It is folly" he assumed, desperately.

Prince Legolas stood up once again. I felt my heart stopping as I waited for his words.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He asked "Then Ring must be destroyed!" he exclaimed, while glancing at everyone's scared eyes. His eyes stopped a bit longer on mine and then he turned his head to the Dwarf from before, whose name was Gimli, which had just stood up, looking at the Elven Prince with an angry expression.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?" he asked, spitting of anger.

Prince Legolas' face turned to Gimli and he looked at him, seeming a bit angry with what the Dwarf had just said.

Boromir stood up, once again. I had the feeling that his mean words would never end.

"And if we fail, what then?" he asked, almost shouting "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Now he really was yelling.

"I will be _dead_ before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli barked.

He had stepped on the line. This time, he said too much. The harsh words the Dwarf said made the elves stood up and glancing at Gimli angrily. Gimli was just a child to them, like he was for me.

Almost everyone had stood up, now. The only people sitting were me, Gandalf, Frodo and Aragorn. I watched Legolas, as he opened his arms in the front of his elf companions, preventing them from getting closed to the dwarves.

"_NEVER TRUST AN ELF!_" Gimli yelled out loud.

That sentence made me feel offended and I stood up as well. I forgot that I was supposed to be sitting and quiet.

"What moral do you have to say that?" I asked Gimli.

Legolas and his companions looked at me. I was a girl and I was arguing with a Dwarf during a secret council. Pretty uncommon.

Boromir looked at me, displeased with his vision.

"Elariniel!" I heard my father behind me "Sit down" he ordered.

First, I wanted to pretend I did not listen to Father's command, but my conscience told me to do as he said. I stepped back and sat down.

When I sat, I looked at Gandalf, who was shaking his head, in a way of disapproval. Frodo was staring at the Ring, continuously.

Gandalf stood.

"Do you now understand?" he roared "While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it!" he exclaimed, but the loud and enraged voices did not stop.

Boromir started o argue with Gandalf and I looked at everyone sadly, because I wanted to join their discussion.

Suddenly, Frodo stood up.

"I will take it" he declared, but no one seemed to have heard his serious words. "I will take it!" he repeated, louder, this time.

Gandalf turned his old face, creased by wisdom, to Frodo's young and innocent one.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor" Frodo said, out loud. Everyone stopped their discussions and looked at Frodo. Some were surprised; others did not believe that a Hobbit would be able to carry such a heavy burden.

"Though…" Frodo whispered "I do not know the way" he completed.

Gandalf inched towards Frodo and placed one of his hands on Frodo's shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" The wizard declared. Two people were already going to Mordor. Gandalf stood behind Frodo and both were looking at everyone.

I waited. I was curious if someone would volunteer to go next. In my heart, I started to feel that I really wanted to go as well, even if it was a difficult and dangerous journey. I _had_ to go.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will" Aragorn said, standing up and went to Frodo, where he knelt "You have my sword" he declared.

After that, he got up and stood behind Frodo, like Gandalf did. I noticed that Gandalf and Father exchanged a smile between them.

"And you have my bow" Legolas said and I felt my heart beating faster again. _He was going_.

Legolas joined Aragorn and Gandalf.

Gimli's face was burning in anger and hatred.

"And my ax!" he said, going to the other side of Frodo.

I was surprised when I saw Boromir stepping forward.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done" he announced, joining the others.

"Hey!" we heard, behind some bushes. It was Sam's voice. He got closer to the group.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he exclaimed and then looked quickly at Elrond.

"It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not!" Father said, but his expression wasn't harsh or anything. I would swear he was smiling a little bit as he looked back at Sam.

"Aye, we're coming too!" Another familiar voice said. It was Merry's. He and Pippin run out of nowhere and joined the little group.

Pippin nodded.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry added, and Pippin nodded again.

"Anyway" Pippin started, trying to complete what his friend said "Anyway, you need people of this sort of _intelligence_ on this sort of Mission… Quest… Thing" he added with another nod.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip" Merry whispered to Pippin quite loud so everyone could hear.

I wanted to giggle at Merry's comment, but I controlled myself. I wanted to go. I wasn't a child anymore. But I know that my father would never let me. Then, I reminded Gandalf's words. If I never try, I'll never know.

I stood up, slow and hesitantly. Father's eyes fell on me immediately.

"I'm going too" I said. Some of the dwarves started to laugh, believing that I just told some nice joke.

"I'm not kidding. I want to go" I declared "Frodo, you have my bow and … healing abilities"

"Elariniel, you're not going" Father said "I didn't let you attend this council for you to volunteer. You're going to Valinor with Arwen"

I looked at Aragorn. His eyes saddened.

"My Father" I started. I would not give up that easily "I know Saruman's grounds well. I know the way he thinks" I said "If they're our enemies, now, I know enough about them to prevent Frodo and the others from his' possible attacks."

Everyone looked at me. No one seemed to believe that I knew Saruman that way. But it is true. I lived in Isengard for some years in the past. He taught me some of the things I know.

"Besides that" I continued "I want to fight evil, I don't want to run away of my obligations!"

"Elariniel, my daughter, you are a girl. You are not allowed to go with them. You're going to Valinor with those of your kin" Father sighed, strictly.

I looked desperately at Gandalf. I wanted him to help me once again.

"Let her go, Elrond" Gandalf said, and I suspired, relieved. He really knew me pretty well "Let her choose the path she wishes to take"

"She's not going, Gandalf" he said, harshly.

"Let me, at least, once, choose what I want to do with my life!" I begged.

The four hobbits were looking at me, amazed. Gimli and Boromir portrayed disapproving expressions on their faces.

I stood, bravely, next to the hobbits.

"I promise I will be back. And, I say the same Merry did!" I exclaimed, a bit recklessly.

"Ten companions…" Elrond declared, with an angry, firm and strict voice. I could sense some disappointment in his voice as well "So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring"

"Great!" exclaimed Pippin, enthusiastically "Where are we going?" he asked, grinning at everyone.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone looked at Pippin condemning his idiocy.

My Father turned to me.

"I'll talk with you later, Elariniel" he said, strictly.

I suspired.

"The Council is now ended" Elrond announced "It's time for you to get ready to set off. The sooner you set off, the better it is"

Everyone left the room. I went to my own bedroom, slowly. Maybe I had just overdone it. I changed clothes. I chose the clothes I use for training. A dark-green tunic with high boots of the same color.

Someone knocked the door.

"Come in" I said.

Arwen showed up.

"Oh, Hello, Sister" I welcomed.

"Hello" she replied "Are you really going?" She asked.

"Yes" I answered "If father lets me"

"Take care of Aragorn for me, Elariniel. I know you can do it when you want to act serious" She said.

"Don't worry, I will" I promised.

"And, one more thing" she added "Promise you will come back"

"I will" I promised, but I wasn't sure if I could fulfill her wish.

She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Be safe, my sister. We are going to be far away once again" Arwen said.

"I know" I whispered "I will do my very best. Oh, and I'll free my pets. I want to give them freedom"

Arwen smiled at me. Her eyes were sparkling. It seemed that she was going to start crying soon. And if she did so, I would cry as well. She ended up leaving my bedroom, leaving me absorbed in my thoughts.

It was time to see father. I went to his room and knocked the door.

"Come in" I heard his voice from the inside.

I opened the door and went in. He was standing on the porch, looking down.

"Why did you decide to go, Elariniel?" he asked.

"Because I don't to see the end of the world coming and stay here without doing anything! Or even running away! I want to fight. Fight like everyone" I declared.

"Do you know that you can die, don't you?"

"I do" I replied "But I also know enough to survive. Saruman taught me lots of things during my long stay in Isengard, in Orthanc. I know the way Saruman thinks better than anyone else" I said.

"I know you do" father said.

"Let me go" I begged.

"And then I will lose another daughter of mine. Arwen chose to take a mortal life" He said. I already knew about Arwen's decision.

"Trust me at least once" I implored "I know about Arwen's decision. And you won't lose me. I trust in Gandalf. And Aragorn. I believe that I can trust the fellowship and that we'll be a great team"

Father looked at me, saddened.

"I have no other option" he said.

My eyes were filled with tears, now. I ran to hug my father.

"Thanks" I whispered "I will be back"

"I know you will" he said, while kissing the top of my head "I trust you. Be safe, my daughter"

"I will" I said, leaving Father's room.

I went outside and freed my pets.

"Go and be free" I told them. Someone was observing me, though I don't know who it was.

I went back inside. "It is time" I thought, to myself "Time to face the _destiny_".


	7. Chapter 7: The Pass of Caradhras

Chapter 7 - The Pass of Caradhras

It was time to part. Time to face the future. I had everything ready. I had my bow and my quiver in my back, my silver dagger pending from my belt and a little bag full of healing utensils.

I got downstairs and stopped by the door. The dwarf Gimli, the not-so-nice man Boromir, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, Gandalf and Aragorn were already there.

I let out a breath and looked at them. Gandalf smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I think I haven't introduced myself properly" I said, crossing my arms.

"No, you didn't" Gimli said.

"Well, my name is Elariniel. I hope we can get along well" I said, grinning.

They smiled at me, except Gimli who was still impressed because I would be going too and Boromir, who rolled his eyes, like if he was saying that I was useless. I just didn't like him. It would be hard to get along with him.

The hobbits came down and joined us. Frodo inched forward, coming to my side.

"Are you scared?" he asked me, in a whisper.

"A little bit" I said "But I will throw my fear away" I grinned.

I looked back and saw my Father's face one last time. I also saw my sister's beautiful face, looking down, a bit sad. She was staying and Aragorn was parting.

"Let's be off" announced Gandalf, opening the Door and walking outside. I looked one last time to Rivendell. I did not know if that was the last time I would see my home. I followed Gandalf and then Legolas followed us, and then Gimli, then the Hobbits and finally Boromir and Aragorn.

Just before we left, we heard Lord Elrond calling us. Everyone from Rivendell was seeing us off and wishing us a good and safe journey.

Father stepped forward.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, neither oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men and Free Folk go with you" Father said and while he was saying this, his eyes were looking at mine sadly.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer" Gandalf said.

Frodo looked at everyone and then stepped out of Rivendell. Gandalf rested one of his hands on Frodo's shoulder.

"Mordor, Gandalf" Frodo whispered "Is it left of right?"

"Left" Gandalf replied.

We were finally on the road, in the path for Mordor. I stayed quiet and joined Merry and Pippin, walking.

"Why did you decide to come?" Merry asked me.

"Because I did not wish to see the end of the world and do nothing" I explained "And I wanted to follow Gandalf, Frodo, and Aragorn."

They smiled at me.

"What a brave attitude" Pippin commented and I smiled at him. I wasn't that brave.

I started to sing that lullaby of mine, in a quiet voice, and Merry and Pippin listened to it carefully. That lullaby was taught me by my mother, Celebrían, when I was still little. Mother went to Valinor after being captured by orcs. My two older brothers, Elladan and Elrohir rescued her and Father healed her. After that, she could no longer find happiness in Middle-Earth and she set off to Valinor, leaving me, Father, Arwen and our twin brothers behind. As I missed my mother too much, Father sent me to Isengard, where I lived for a long time.

I decided I needed to thank Legolas for his help with the chair before the council. I hurried up to catch him. When I got closer, he looked at me.

"What is it, Lady Elariniel?" He asked, formally.

"I just wanted to thank you for the help with the chair earlier" I said "And you can just call me Elariniel" as I said this, I blushed slightly.

"It was a pleasure to help" he said "And alright. Just call me Legolas, then".

I smiled at him, as my heart-beat slowed down.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains for forty days" Gandalf informed "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor"

"Gandalf?" I called.

"Yes?"

"I don't think that Saruman will let us take the Gap of Rohan. He's fast thinking. And he will be fast finding out that we are here" I said.

"I know, Elariniel. But, for now, we take this path" Gandalf replied.

I didn't say anything more.

After being walking for quite a long time, we decided to rest. We were in the mountains and we set a campsite in the middle of some rocks. Merry and Pippin were training sword-fighting with Boromir. Sam was cooking some food for him and Frodo, who was sitting on a rock.

Aragorn was sitting on a rock near Boromir, Merry and Pippin, observing them and I was sitting with him.

"Two, one, five! Good, Very Good!" Boromir praised.

"Move your feet" Aragorn advised.

"You look good, Pippin!" Merry exclaimed, with a smile.

"Thanks" Pippin said, feeling proud.

"Faster" Boromir said.

I looked at Aragorn's face.

"Thinking about sister?" I whispered.

He looked at me but didn't say a word. From his expression, I could assume that yes, he was thinking about her.

"Everything will be alright in the end. There is still hope" I said "That's what she used to say"

I smiled at Aragorn and he smiled back.

"You're right" he said.

"I don't think we can keep our course on this road" I told Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at me seriously.

"It won't take that long till we get seen by Saruman's spies. He has always had many." I added.

"You should tell Gandalf about that" Aragorn suggested.

"I already did" I replied "But I'll talk with him once again"

I stood up and went to the rock where Gandalf was sitting, smoking peacefully, looking at the views and thinking. I climbed up and sat with him.

"Gandalf?" I whispered "Don't let Saruman see us" I said.

"He hasn't seen us yet" he said.

"But he will, soon. We should change course" I advised.

Gimli showed up behind the rock where I was sitting with Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not" Gimli began "I'd say we were taking the long way 'round!" he exclaimed.

Gandalf turned his wise eyes to Gimli's face, which was covered with messy hair and beard.

"Gandalf" Gimli continued "We could pass through the Mines of Moria! My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

"No, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice" Gandalf sighted.

"Gandalf is right, Master Dwarf" I said "Moria is a dangerous place. Saruman told me about what the dwarves awoke with their careless excavations"

Gandalf looked at me, surprised about the fact that I knew much more about Moria than he had ever imagined.

"Master Elf" Gimli started, looking at me "Are you friends with Saruman?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I used to be" I explained "I lived in Isengard, in Orthanc for a long time, when Saruman liked nature and did care about growing things"

I sighed. I wish I knew what changed Saruman's way of thinking. He wasn't evil, when I lived with him.

I saw Legolas jumping gracefully over the many rocks that were there. He stopped in one and stared and the horizon, with a serious expression on.

I heard a scream. Boromir had hit Pippin with his sword by accident and both Merry and Pippin pushed Boromir to the ground and he fell.

"For the Shire!" Pippin yelled, joking.

They continued shouting and playing around and, for the first time, I saw Boromir laughing. His expression wasn't that mean, this time.

"You've got my arm, you've got my arm!" The hobbits continued shouting and laughing loudly.

Sam approached the place where we were.

"What is that?" he asked, looking at the sky. Looking at the same spot where Legolas had been looking for a while.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud" Gimli hastened to conclude.

I quickly jumped to the same rock Legolas was and examined the sky, scanning it carefully. I had a slight idea of what that thing might be.

"It's moving fast" Boromir noted "Against the wind"

I was right; I knew something like that would happen. Before I had time to advise everyone, I heard Legolas' beautiful voice shouting.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he shouted.

"Saruman's Spies!" I added.

"Hide, Hurry!" Aragorn ordered, out loud. Loud enough for everyone have the possibility to listen to his important words.

"Take cover!" Boromir added.

Everyone helped gathering our belonging and then, hiding.

I felt a hand surrounding my wrist and pulling me under some bushes.

I hid under the bushes.

"Get closer, or they will see you" I heard a voice. It was Legolas' voice.

I felt his arm around my waist, as he pulled me closer to him. My heart started to beat faster and faster. We waited for the crows to go away. Saruman had found us, just as I predicted.

When the crowns left, everyone got out of their hiding places. Legolas was still close to me.

"Spies of Saruman" Gandalf declared, angrily "The passage south is being watched".

I knew that Saruman wanted to make us take the most dangerous roads.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras" Gandalf declared, as his eyes rose to the enormous mountain rising ahead of us. I looked at it. It was there that my mother was waylaid a long time ago. If she isn't here now, it's that entire mountain's fault.

Gimli was about to complain, but Aragorn made him signal to remain quiet.

We changed paths, then. It was time to start climbing that Mountain.

The snow began to thicken as we went up the mountain. Hobbits seemed to have some difficulty climbing with all of that snow. The hobbits didn't wear shoes, so that path was extremely dangerous to them. I was walking calmly over the snow. We, elves, don't have much trouble with snow. We can walk over it easily. Gandalf was ahead, leading the fellowship. I was just behind the wizard, helping him with the snow. Legolas was shortly behind us. He had no problems with the snow either.

Aragorn, Frodo and Boromir left behind while we were already ahead. Gandalf, trying to open way with the help of his staff, was holding on to me, as I took the outer side of the mountain. Boromir, Frodo and Aragorn approached, taking part of the way we had already opened. Boromir picked Merry and Pippin up and helped them.

I looked back and saw Frodo falling after trying to climb a snow mound. Aragorn helped him to get back on his feet and Frodo took his hand to his chest. The Ring was gone.

My eyes fell on Boromir who had just picked up the Ring and was staring madly at it. Gandalf had now turned his head back and was looking at Boromir, worried. Boromir yielded easily to the power of the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called, trying to call him to reality.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing…" Boromir whispered, like he was talking to himself. He had now taken the Ring up to his eyes and was staring at it closely "Such a little thing…"

"Give the Ring back to Frodo!" I shouted, from the place I was, a bit ahead.

Boromir looked at me with a rude expression on his face, but said nothing.

"Boromir, Give the Ring back to Frodo" Aragorn repeated, as he took his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"As you wish, I care not" Boromir said, giving the Ring back to Frodo and he put the chain again around his neck.

Boromir kept on walking, as he helped Merry and Pippin. The weather was getting worse and worse. We were now under a terrible blizzard.

I started to think about what exactly had happened to Mother when she passed there. The edge of the mountain was steep and dangerous.

"What worries you, Elariniel?" I heard behind me.

"I'm just thinking about my Mother" I said, turning my face around to look at Legolas' face "She was waylaid here, in the past. A year after that, she left to Valinor, the Undying Lands" I explained.

"I'm sorry" Legolas said, in a respectful way.

An evil voice was starting to be audible in the cold air. I easily recognized the voice that was so familiar to me.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas noted.

"Gandalf! We should turn back!" I advised, while looking at Legolas' curious expression.

"It's Saruman's voice" I hastened to explain Legolas.

"It's SARUMAN!" Gandalf exclaimed, loudly.

Gandalf was still holding on to me, and I was near the edge of the mountain, on a dangerous place.

Some snow fell off from above. Luckily, it missed us. I felt a hand around my wrist once again, pulling me closer to the inside of the mountain and closer to the one the hand belonged as well. It was Legolas.

"If you stand too close to the edge, you can fall and we don't want to lose you" he said, with a grin. My heart melted, even with the blizzard getting stronger.

"Thank you" I said, feeling shy.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"NO!" Gandalf exclaimed, shaking his head and standing up. He opened his arms, holding his staff and started to shout spells, trying to overpower Saruman's ones.

A lightning struck the top of the mountain. Thanks to that, an enormous chunk of snow fell over and was going to hit us. Everyone hastened to get as closer as possible to the mountain. I felt a strong arm pulling me closer once again. I automatically guessed who's the arm was. It made me feel safe.

When the snow stopped falling, me and Legolas were the first one to uncover ourselves. After that, all the other did the same. The hobbits were a bit troubled with the snow and they did not look very well. Their faces were extremely red, thanks to the intense cold wind and snow.

"We must get off of the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city" Boromir suggested, yelling.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn noted, going against Boromir's word.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, lets us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli suggested.

Gandalf did not wish to enter those mines. And neither did I.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide" Gandalf said, emotionlessly.

I immediately set my eyes on Frodo. Everyone did the same. He was a bit confused.

"We cannot stay here, this will the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted to Gandalf.

Frodo haven't decided yet. Gandalf and I looked at him. Gandalf seemed to be secretly wishing that Frodo did not choose the Mines.

"We will go through the Mines" He finally announced.

"So be it" Gandalf concluded.

After spending hours climbing up the mountain, we needed to climb it down, in order to get to the Mines' entrance. I helped Gandalf going down the mountains as I helped him climbing it up. Legolas remained close to me and Gandalf, in case we needed any help. Boromir and Aragorn were carrying the hobbits down the mountain.

The night had fallen and the skies were now covered with darkness. We reached warmer places without snow. The hobbits seemed to be feeling better, now. We walked around the mountain, trying to found the entrance to the Mines of Moria. Gimli was happy about going to the mines. A smile was on his face since Frodo said we were going through the mines.

Gandalf remained emotionless. Or maybe a bit worried. Sometimes it was hard to guess what was going through his wise mind, full of knowledge, given by the long years he had already lived.

It was time to face Moria. And I wouldn't be scared of it. I _wouldn't_ let the Fellowship down.

* * *

Greetings from Cattie!

Reviews are welcome! Please review! I want to know your opinion about this story! :D


	8. Chapter 8: The Mines of Moria

Chapter 8 – The Mines of Moria

It was night. The skies were dark and we had just finished climbing down the mountain, and we reached the place where the entrance to the Mines of Moria was supposed to be.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli said, looking at a bunch of rock.

Gimli got closer to the walls, examining them closely.

Gandalf also got closer to the walls made of pure rock and started touching them with his fingertips.

"Ithildin…" He whispered "It mirrors starlight and moonlight"

I looked, curious, at the walls. Some clouds that were covering the moon moved away, and the moon shone brightly. The walls, once made by pure and simple rock started to reflect the stemmed light of the moon and beautiful drawings of a door appeared.

Gimli was staring, fascinated, at the door that had just appeared. I was also amazed by its beauty.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'" Gandalf explained us, as he pointed the words with his staff.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple" Gandalf said, turning his head to Meriadoc (Merry's real name), with an evident expression on his face. As he explained, he moved his hands to help his speech "You speak the password and the doors will open!"

Gandalf turned to the door and, with the help of his stuff pushing the door, he started to recite some words in elvish. Everyone observed him curiously. When we finished, we waited hopefully for the doors to open, but nothing happened.

"Why is it not working, Gandalf? I asked.

"Wrong password, I believe" he answered, turning again to the door, analyzing it more carefully and then trying to break it. Nothing happened. Gandalf kept on trying. Everyone sat on the rocks that were surrounding the entrance.

Aragorn and Sam where removing the cell and the stirrups of the pony that had accompanied us till that place. I joined them.

"Mines are no place for a pony" Aragorn said, quietly "Even one so brave as Bill"

"Bye-bye, Bill" Sam said, with a sad face. He really liked the pony.

"Bye, Bill. Go home and be at peace" I said, as I stroked one last time the pony's fur.

Aragorn pushed Bill off.

"Go on, Bill. Go on" Aragorn said while the pony started trotting back home "Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home"

I smiled at Aragorn. Sam didn't look so sad, now, after Aragorn's hopeful words about Bill's returning home.

Behind us, Merry and Pippin started to compete, throwing little rocks at the lake which was just in front of the Door of Moria. They seemed cheerful and happy throwing the rocks. Aragorn didn't seem that pleased with their competition. Pippin was getting ready to throw another rock, but Aragorn grabbed his arm, stopping him from throwing it.

"Do not disturb the water" Aragorn advised, strictly.

I took a peek, trying to see if Gandalf had already tried anything successful about the door.

"Oh, it's useless" he complained, throwing his staff to the ground and taking off his grey wizard pointy hat, while sitting on a rock nearby.

I started to look at the waters. An odd move roamed the waters. Aragorn and Boromir joined me, looking at the waters, carefully, scanning them. We were afraid that something evil popped out of them.

Behind us, we could hear Frodo's voice.

"It's a Riddle" he concluded.

The water moved once again. This time, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Sam started looking carefully at it as well.

"Speak 'friend' and Enter" Frodo said "What's the elvish word for 'Friend'?" he asked.

Water moved once again.

"_Mellon_" Gandalf pronounced.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone looked at it. Gimli, who was smoking, even took his pipe away from his mouth, staring, amazed, at the doors.

We walked inside the mines. Gimli was happy again.

"Soon, Master Elves, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone!" he boasted, glancing at Legolas and then at me "This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin" He continued.

Gandalf used is staff to create some artificial light stemmed from his weapon.

"And they call it a Mine!" Gimli added, with a hearty and heavy giggle "A _Mine_!"

As we got used to the light, we started to look around. I was totally petrified when I realized that the floor was covered with skeletons that once belonged to Dwarves. I stepped back, getting closer to Aragorn and Legolas.

"This is no Mine" Boromir noted "It's a _tomb_!"

Frodo looked at the floor and let a frightened sigh out of his mouth.

Gimli started running around, examining the skeletons, desperate.

"No…" he yelled "_NO_!"

Legolas got closer to one of the skeletons. It had arrows trespassing it. He plucked an arrow from the skeleton and examined it.

"Goblins!" He shouted, throwing the arrow to the ground. He ran back next to the place where I was standing with Aragorn.

Aragorn immediately drew his sword, and Legolas drew his bow, and also did I, trying to be as fast as I could, setting my first arrow ready.

Behind us, Boromir's voice roared.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now, Get out of here, Get out!"

Me, Aragorn and Legolas were looking carefully into the Mine, with our weapons ready.

"Frodo!" One of the Hobbits screamed.

"Help!" We heard Frodo's voice behind us. We turned round quickly and went to the place where the hobbits were.

"Strider!" Sam called, desperately. Strider is one of Aragorn's nicknames.

"Help!" Frodo yelled out loud, once again.

"Get of him! Get of him!" Sam roared.

"Aragorn!" Merry called as desperately as Sam did.

Sam cut one of the things that was holding to Frodo's feet, setting Frodo free. But, before we had any time to escape, an enormous beast, somewhat similar to an octopus, emerged from the waters. The beast grabbed Frodo's leg, pulling him up, upside down.

I got my bow ready and shot an arrow at the beast, trying my best not to hit Frodo.

"Frodo!" One of the hobbits yelled.

Legolas came to my side, getting his bow ready really quick and shot an arrow. We both started shooting arrows at the unnamed beast.

Aragorn and Boromir, with his swords, started to cut off the tentacles of the beast, trying to release Frodo from its sudden and dangerous attack.

The head of the beast emerged from the water, opening wide its disgusting mouth. Frodo was screaming desperately, as he seen his death, being eaten by the beast, getting closer.

The beast opened more its hungry mouth and I managed to shot an arrow into it.

Boromir and Aragorn kept on cutting off the tentacles, but it seemed that they were never-ending. Beast's meat was now laying all over the grounds and the water. That vision made me feel a bit sick. Boromir and Aragorn managed to cut off the tentacles, with their swords, that were holding Frodo's feet and Frodo fell. Boromir caught him in his arms.

"INTO THE MINES!" Gandalf ordered, while getting inside the Mines of Moria.

"LEGOLAS!" Boromir yelled, calling to Legolas. He wanted him to shoot the last arrow before we run inside the Mines.

"_INTO THE CAVES!_" Aragorn repeated Gandalf's initial command.

Everyone went inside except me and Legolas, who remained outside, by the door of the Mines.

Legolas got his bow ready once more and shot one last arrow, which hit the beast's face, and then started running inside. I didn't go inside that very second. I got another arrow and shot it right at the mouth, once again. The creature moaned and its tentacles started reaching for the doors. Someone grabbed my wrist, picking me and taking me inside the mines. It was Legolas. He was picking my up bridal-style, which made me blush.

"Thank you" I thanked, politely.

"You're welcome" he said, grinning a bit, with a gentle smile on his beautiful, wise face, while putting me back down, but he did not let go of my arm.

The beast was still trying to get inside the Mines. Everyone got closer to each other. The entrance of the Mine was crashing down. Legolas took me to the place where Aragorn was standing and we three got closer to each other. Legolas pulled me closer to him and Aragorn did the same to us. The rocks that made that beautiful door crumbled and a lot of dust filled the mine. Suddenly, everything was as dark as night. Legolas' arm was still covering me and my head, and Aragorn was standing close too.

"We now have but one choice" Gandalf's voice echoed through the Mine.

Gandalf turned again on the light emanated from his staff.

"We must face the long dark of Moria" he said, serious and harshly. "Be on your guard"

Gandalf stepped forward, ready to continue the journey, now through the dark paths of Moria. Legolas hastened to follow him with his light steps. I followed Legolas and Gimli, the dwarf followed us.

"There are older and fouler things than orcs… in the deep places of the world" Gandalf added.

After Gimli, the four hobbits followed us and, finally, the two men: Aragorn and Boromir.

"Quietly, now" Gandalf commanded "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence here may go unnoticed"

We set through long and steep paths, where darkness was everlasting. The only light that lightened our path was the light created by Gandalf's magic.

The mines were terrific. I was scared. That mine was full of skeletons and death bodies. If someone noticed our presence, we could suffer an unpredictable attack, which could lead us to death.

I followed Legolas closely and I noticed that Gimli did the same with me. We were trying to stay as close as possible, in case if any of us slipped or fell.

We started to climb some kind of stairs, completely covered by skeletons of dead dwarves.

Pippin slipped, behind us.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed, worried.

We kept on climbing till we got to a larger place. Gandalf was the first one to get there. He stopped and looked around, scanning the walls made of rock.

"I have no memory of this place" the Wizard announced in a quiet voice.

Gandalf was, apparently, lost. We sat down in the middle of the rocks, involved by complete darkness. I was sitting next to the Hobbits. Aragorn and Boromir were on the other side of the "rock" and Legolas was standing next to the place we were, looking at us.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked, in a worrisome voice.

"No" someone said.

"I think we are" Pippin insisted.

"Gandalf's thinking" Merry explained.

I sighed, in the dark. I did not like those dark places. I wasn't the only one who didn't like those Mines. I was still scared.

"Merry!" Pippin called, once again.

"What?" Merry replied.

"I'm hungry" Pippin said, innocently.

I let out a giggle. Pippin was turning the atmosphere less dense.

"Hey, Elariniel!" I heard Pippin's voice.

"Yes?" I asked, curious.

"Want to try this pipe?" he asked me, with an obvious grin.

I looked at the pipe he was holding suspiciously. I had never tried something like that before.

"Alright…" I said, doubtfully.

He passed me the pipe.

"Come on, try it!" Merry encouraged.

I took the pipe to my mouth. I immediately started coughing. The pipe's smoke made me experience a weird sensation on my throat.

Aragorn giggled at my embarrassment. Legolas grinned at me and Merry and Pippin were laughing pretty loudly.

"Shush" Boromir ordered "We do not wish to be seen"

Frodo, suddenly, turned around, looking between the rocks. After that, he ran to Gandalf, troubled.

"There's something down there!" Frodo exclaimed, calling Gandalf's attention, who was sitting on a rock, meditating.

"It's Gollum" Gandalf clarified, staring at Frodo.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked, quite surprised.

"He's been following us for three days" Gandalf explained.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Frodo asked.

"Escaped… or was set loose" Gandalf paused "He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. He'll never be rid of his need for it"

"It's pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance" Frodo commented.

"Pity?" Gandalf asked, surprised "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

There was a pause. I was sitting, listening to their conversation. Legolas, who had been standing since we stopped, finally sat, between me and Merry.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment" Gandalf continued "Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some past to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many" he concluded.

Frodo had now sat by Gandalf's side, with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me… I wish none of this had happened" Frodo said.

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us" He paused. I started to think about his wise words. My eyes started to feel heavier and I closed them, leaning against the rough rock.

"There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of the evil; Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you were also meant to have it" Gandalf added "And that is an encouraging thought"

I felt myself falling into a slumber state. I did not listening anything more. Tiredness had gotten me for a few minutes.

"Oh, it's that way!" I heard, believing that the voices were from my dream.

I felt someone shaking me gently, in order to wake me up.

"Wake up, Elariniel" Aragorn said "Gandalf knows the way"

I smiled at Aragorn, happy to know that we were not lost anymore. When I fell asleep, my head slipped to Legolas' shoulder, who was sitting by my side.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"You don't have to be sorry" he replied, grinning "You were tired. I'm glad you rested"

I smiled back at him, getting up quickly, in order to follow Gandalf.

"He's remembered!" Merry said, with a smile on his face.

"No" Gandalf clarified "But the air doesn't smell so foul down there"

Gandalf put his wizard hat back on, as he started climbing down some stairs.

"If, in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose" the Grey Wizard added.

After going down the stairs, we got to a big and great division, with towering columns, made of stone, decorated with cravings.

"Let me risk a bit more light" Gandalf said.

He made his staff shine brighter than before, in order to let us appreciate the wonderful city made of rock.

Gimli was fascinated with the vision his eyes were seeing.

"Behold, the great Realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf" The Wizard informed us.

Every single member of the fellowship was amazed with the beauty of that division, which made Gimli, the only dwarf in the group, very proud.

"Wow" I let out.

Gimli looked at my, with a proud and hearty laugh. He should be amazed with the fact that an elf was astonished with the stunning beauty of the rock-made Dwarf-city.

"There's an eye opener, no mistake" Sam mumbled.

We walked in the corridors, surrounded by imposing towering columns. Our eyes were attentive to every single detail.

As we walked, the number of skeletons grew larger, till we got to a door entrance, covered with them. Gimli stopped before starting running madly to the interior of the division.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called.

"No, no!" We heard Gimli's voice from the inside of the division. We hastened to get there as well.

Gimli was kneeling in front of a tomb.

"Oh, no, no!" he yelled out loud, as he started crying loudly and making a terrible noise with his nose.

Gandalf inched closer to the tomb and read out loud what it said.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'" He read "He's dead, then"

Gandalf took off his hat and passed it to Pippin, who was standing near the wizard, as well as his staff.

"It's as I feared" Gandalf concluded, looking at the floor, where a skeleton, holding an old book, covered with dust and spider-webs, was lying. He knelt before the skeleton, removed his bones of the hand to the side and picked the book.

The book was badly conserved and some pages fell to the floor. Gandalf blew, in order to remove some of the dust that covered the old book.

I was standing between Legolas and Aragorn.

"We must move on" Legolas advised "We cannot linger"

Legolas gave me and Aragorn a fast and serious look. We had to move on.

Gandalf started to read what was written in the book out loud.

"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall'" The wizard started reading.

Gimli lift up his eyes, staring desperately at Gandalf. Pippin stepped backwards, getting closer to a deep well, with a skeleton sitting on its border, covered with dust and grey and dense spider-webs.

"'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums in the deep'" Gandalf paused, looking around, then he turned the page "'We cannot get out'"

Everyone looked at each other, with fear present in our eyes. Pippin, who was still stepping backwards, stumbled upon the skeleton.

"'A Shadow moves in the Dark. We cannot get out…'" Gandalf looked up as he said this "'They are coming'" He finished reading.

Pippin, who was a curious Hobbit, touched one of the hands of the skeleton, causing its head to fall to the inside of the well.

Gandalf hastened to turn his head to Pippin, with an angry expression evident under his bushy eyebrows.

The rest of the skeleton fell into the well too, followed by an empty bucket. All of it made a lot of noise, which echoed through all the Mines. The blast was so great that our presence, inside the Mines of Moria, was now known to all the creatures that lived there.

We exchanged glances between us, wondering what to do next. They had found us. We could hear the Mine stirring.

Pippin was looking to the grounds, regretful of his reckless and incautious action. I sighed when the noise stopped for a few seconds. Gandalf, who was now mad at Pippin, closed the book angrily.

"Fool of a Took!"He scolded, with a loud and extremely angry voice "Throw yourself next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He roared, while taking roughly his hat and staff from Pip's hands.

I couldn't help but feeling sorry for Pippin. He was just curious. But, the truth is that he exposed out presence and, if something evil happened, we had no escape.

Drums in the deep, like the book said. We could hear them now. We stared at the well, waiting. We started to hear screams and more drum beats.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Frodo's sword, pending from his belt.

Frodo drew his sword. The blade of the sword was shining blue. It meant that orcs were nearby.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted, in a worrisome voice.

We glanced at each other once again. We were trapped. We cannot get out. _They are coming_.

* * *

Greetings from Cattie, once again!

Yeah, I've been fast writing the chapters. I'm so into this fanfic! I really hope you enjoy reading it.

I was planning to write Moria in one single chapter, but then, I realized it would be too big, so I split it in two parts, so, for the good stuff, you have to wait for the next chapter :D

Hope you enjoy and review, please! Reviews make me very Happy! :)


	9. Chapter 9: The Bridge of Khazaddûm

Chapter 9 - The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

_We cannot get out. They are coming_. Orcs were now audible, approaching the room we were in. We were trapped.

Boromir ran to the only door in the room. An arrow almost hit his head.

"Get back!" Aragorn shouted to the Hobbits "Stay close to Gandalf!"

Gandalf started to gather all the Hobbits, who remained close to each other. Aragorn ran to the place Boromir was, next to the door, and both of them closed it.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir exclaimed, with an ironic tone.

Legolas started gathering axes and throwing them to Boromir, in order to bar the door, to delay the enemy's entrance inside the room. I inched forward, waiting to help them with keeping the door shut.

"You too, Elariniel!" Aragorn said "Stay close to Gandalf!"

"I can fight!" I protested, as I drew my bow, getting my first arrow for that battle ready.

Gandalf drew his sword and held it tight as well as his staff. The hobbits followed Gandalf, doing exactly the same with their own swords. Frodo's one was shining in blue.

Gimli had jumped to the tomb, roaring, with an angry and mad expression on his dwarf-face.

"Let them come!" He roared "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

I was standing, turned to the door, with my bow ready to start shooting. On my left side, Aragorn stood with this bow ready, as well and, on my right side, Legolas did exactly the same as us. By the other side of Legolas, Boromir was looking intently at the door, holding is sword on one of his hands and his shield on his other one.

Orcs started to break the door, trying to bring it down.

Legolas shot his first arrow, through an opening of broken wood, in the door. He hit an orc on his neck, causing it to try instant death. Legolas got another arrow ready. Aragorn shot too, hitting another orc. It was my turn. I shot fast, through an opening, and my arrow hit an orc right in the eye.

The orcs managed to break the doors, and spread inside the room as fast as strong wind. Legolas kept on shooting arrows and Aragorn shot another one, which hit another orc on its neck, piercing it.

I started to shoot arrows after arrows, as well. I had a natural ability to move fast. I had good reflexes. That made pretty difficult for the orcs to hit me.

An orc came to me, trying to hit me with his sword, but I downloaded myself, escaping his sword.

"Be Careful, Elariniel!" I heard Aragorn shouting in the middle of the deafening noise from swords hitting themselves, mutually.

Gimli was fighting the orcs bravely, with his ax, while standing on the tomb, like if he was trying to protect it.

Gandalf and the Hobbits roared as they started to fight, joining me, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli. The hobbits did not seem scared at all, killing bravely the orcs, defending one another, with an unmatched willpower.

I shot a few more orcs on the head, making them die. Legolas was doing the same as me. Aragorn, on the other hand, had already switched back to his sword. An orc tried to attack him, but he decapitated the attacker, and the orc's head flew across the room, as blood began to flow from the decapitated body. Some of the orc blood spotted my dark-green tunic.

"Eww" I muttered, but it wasn't time to care if I had my clothes impregnated with the enemy's blood or not.

Suddenly, everyone stopped fighting, staring at the door with a frightened expression on our faces. The orcs were pulling inside the Cave Troll Boromir has mentioned before. My expression hardened, as I concentrated on the new enemy- the C_ave Troll_.

Legolas shot the troll right on his chest, but the troll did not care about having an arrow craved on his body. I looked at everyone, desperately. Everyone was fighting bravely. Would we be able to defeat a cave troll?

The troll took his truncheon, in order to hit Sam.

"Sam! Watch out!" I yelled at him, while shooting an arrow at the troll.

Sam narrowly escaped, running under the Troll's round and big legs. Meanwhile, Frodo, Merry and Pippin hid behind a column, trying to go unnoticed. Gimli threw his ax to the troll's chest, causing it to moan loudly.

The troll used his truncheon, once again. This time, he hit Balin's tomb, breaking it and almost hitting Gimli. The dwarf jumped to the floor and rolled over, escaping from the new onslaught of the troll. I ran to Gimli and helped him on his feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I am; I can handle it myself! I won't let a pointy-ears surpass me!" he roared and I couldn't help but giggling. I had the feeling that I was going to be good friends with the dwarf, as the time passed. I had to admit that I kind of liked his attitude. He _was_ funny.

Legolas was now shooting the troll from a higher place than we were. I was shooting two arrows each time. The troll fell slightly, then going back on the load.

Gandalf was fighting some orcs with his sword and his staff and I joined him. Gimli no longer needed help. Legolas was still fighting some orcs on the higher spot on the wall, with the help of his bow and his white knives. The troll had his eyes set on him, at the moment. I tried to hit Legolas with his truncheon, but Legolas easily escaped. Like me, fast movements were a piece of cake, for him. After some failed attempts of hitting Legolas, the elf held the chain that the Cave Troll was using with one of his feet and then, gracefully hoisted himself to the back of the troll and shot a few arrows to his head, jumping back to the floor shortly after. The troll broke the chain that was around his neck.

Sam had decided to use, as his weapon-choice, a pan made of hard iron.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" He commented, looking at his pan, after hitting several orcs with it.

I giggled at his comment. At least, even with a pan, he was doing a great job.

More orc bodies and heads flew across the room.

The troll had now focused on Frodo.

"Frodo!" Called Aragorn, without stopping his slaughter.

Frodo tried to hide once again behind a column made of bare and hard rock. The troll started playing "hide-n-seek" with Frodo and Frodo lost. The beast picked Frodo by his leg, like before. Frodo screamed in pain.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Sam called, desperately.

I ran to Frodo, and I took my dagger out of my belt and threw it to the troll's neck. He only moaned, but did nothing. Frodo hit the troll on his hand and the troll yelled in agony, giving a little break for Frodo to escape, as the troll distracted himself with the wound caused by Frodo. I shot a few more arrows at the Troll, but it looked like the arrows did not bother him. His skin was too hard for our arrows to be successful.

Aragorn ran to me and Frodo.

"Help us!" I asked him.

Aragorn picked a lance and pierced the Troll's enormous body with it, with all his strength. Merry and Pippin, from the other side of the room, started to throw rocks at the Troll's head, trying to disturb it or make it collapse. But the troll remained strong. Even with me shooting arrows completely non-stop, with Aragorn piercing as much as he could the beast's body with the lance and with the hobbits throwing rocks.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. The troll hit Aragorn with one of his outsized hands and Aragorn was thrown back and fell down, unconscious. Without him, it would be harder to defeat the troll.

Frodo ran desperately to Aragorn's side, trying his best to wake him up. I tried to climb up to the troll's back, but it was unsuccessful, because the troll pushed me to the ground.

The troll was now staring at Frodo once again. He took the lance that Aragorn had used out of his body and used it as his weapon.

Frodo was trapped. We kept trying to distract the troll, but his attention was only set on Frodo. The troll used the lance to hit Frodo's abdomen. He moaned out loud.

It was the end. Frodo was going to die. Everyone stopped fighting. Frodo was lost. That lance could kill even an enormous beast.

"For Frodo!" I yelled out loud, and everyone joined me. He would not loose against Frodo's murderer.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, while hitting even more orcs than before. "Frodo!" he repeated.

Merry and Pippin had jumped to the troll's back. The troll picked Merry by his leg and started to spin around. Then, the beast threw Merry across the room.

"Elariniel, help me!" Legolas screamed "I shot to his head by the front side and you from the back"

"Got it!" I answered, running behind the troll, while picking two arrows out of my quiver and getting them ready on my bow.

"Now!" Legolas ordered, and we shot our arrows at the same time. Legolas' one hit the troll's mouth and mines hit the back of his head.

The troll staggered and then fell heavily on the floor. With the fall, Pippin, who was still hanging on the troll's back, was thrown forward.

Aragorn had awakened from his unconscious state and began to crawl closer to Frodo.

"Oh no" he mumbled, as he picked Frodo and turned the hobbit's face to himself.

Surprisingly, Frodo sighed. He wasn't dead! A smile came to my face and I ran closer to both of them. Sam did the same as I did.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaimed, relieved.

Everyone felt alleviated after learning that Frodo was alive. Frodo took his hand to his chest, breathing heavily.

"I'm all right" he said "I'm not hurt"

This time I was really surprised! How did he manage to escape unharmed?

"You should be dead!" Aragorn stated "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye" Gandalf added, as he approached.

Frodo began to unbutton his shirt, revealing, under it, _Mithril_.

"Mithril!" Gimli muttered, absolutely fascinated "You are full of surprises, master Baggins!"

I hugged Frodo.

"Thank god you're alive!" I exclaimed.

But the attack wasn't over. The noise of orcs approaching became louder and louder.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf ordered.

We got outside the room, running. Gandalf was guiding us. Lots of orcs started to pop out and began immediately to chase us. Even from the ceiling, orcs popped out. The creatures created a close circle around us, surrounding us. I stepped backwards, getting closer to the Hobbits. The orcs were staring at us, menacingly.

A horrible roar echoed through the mines. The orcs looked at each other and began to run away.

"Ah!" Gimli exclaimed, with a victorious laugh.

Gandalf had turned his head to the spot from where the noise came from. Legolas drew is bow and adjusted an arrow, ready to shoot. But no monster appeared, and he lowered his weapon.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

There was a long silence. The roar echoed once again.

"A Balrog" Gandalf declared, finally "A demon of the ancient world"

Legolas' eyes now looked fearful, as he scanned the place where the noise came from.

"This foe is beyond any of you" Gandalf said, as he turned round "RUN!"

We started to follow Gandalf through the dark mines. The passed an archway. Boromir was now in the front. He didn't notice that the stairs were divided in too and kept on running forward, as he reached the end of the stairs, losing his balance. The torch he carried in one of his hands fell off his hands and flew through the abyss.

Legolas hastened to catch him by his back, pulling him to the ground, safely. We stopped. I was staying close to Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn whispered.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf commanded.

My eyes fell on a bridge on the other side of that enormous room. Aragorn was about to drew his sword and ignore Gandalf's orders.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf insisted "Swords are no more use here!"

Aragorn leaded the way, after that. We started to run quickly down the stairs, till we got to a place where there was a big hole in the middle of the stairs, separating the top of the stairs from the bottom.

Legolas jumped over the hole easily. I followed him and he helped me balancing myself, as I reached the other side.

The Balrog roared once more, causing the walls of the mine to ruin. Gandalf was observing it carefully.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called, making him signal for the wizard to jump over the hole. Gandalf jumped and Legolas and I helped him to balance himself, as Legolas had done with me previously.

Arrows started to hit the spot where we were. Some of them almost pierced the Hobbits' feet.

I drew my bow, and Legolas and Aragorn did the same. We started to shoot the orcs. Some of them fell from the places they were, so I suppose that our shots were precise and successful.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir yelled, while grabbing the two hobbits and jumping to the other side with them.

The stairs broke a bit more, making the hole bigger than before. The orcs kept on trying to kill us. I set another arrow and shot it. An orc fell from the place where he was hiding.

"Sam!" Aragorn said, while grabbing the hobbit and tossing it over the whole. Boromir caught Sam safely.

Aragorn was getting ready to toss Gimli as well, but the dwarf raised his hand, forbidding Aragorn to do what he was intending to do.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf" Gimli affirmed.

Gimli jumped over the hole with a roar. He almost fell into the hole, but Legolas caught him by his long beard.

"NOT BY THE BEARD!" Gimli complained, loudly.

Aragorn got his bow ready, once again, and shot. Gimli was pulled up safely. I was shooting arrows as well, when I had the chance.

The stairs broke a bit more. Aragorn and Frodo had to climb up in order not to fell.

Everyone was now worried.

"Steady!" Aragorn said "Hold on!" he advised, as he put his arm around Frodo, helping him to balance himself.

The Balrog roared again, and the walls crashed down, making the top of the stairs break.

"Hang on!" Aragorn said, as they tried not to lose balance "Lean Forward! Steady!"

"Come on!" Legolas said.

The top of the stairs crashed with the bottom and Aragorn and Frodo had the perfect chance to jump safely. He caught them and started running down the rest of the stairs, aiming for the bridge of Khazad-dûm. The top of the stairs ruined completely behind our backs.

"Over the Bridge!" Gandalf commanded.

The bridge was now close. We started to run desperately to it. I followed Legolas and Gandalf did not come immediately after me. He turned to an immense quantity of flames, staring at it. An enormous black beast emerged from the Fires.

Gandalf started running after us, as the creature chased him.

We had reached the so wished bridge and we began to cross it.

Gandalf was the last one of the group, running just behind me. When I finished crossing the bridge, I turned round and noticed that Gandalf had stopped in the middle of the bridge, ready to face the Balrog.

"You _cannot_ pass!" The wizard yelled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed.

I wanted to run and help Gandalf, but I felt Boromir's arm pulling me back.

"You can't help him, Idiot!" He said, rudely, as he pushed me back, closer to the group.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor!" Gandalf declared, out loud, while taking his staff up and creating a protector circle around him with it "The Dark Fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Gandalf continued with his speech.

The Balrog hit Gandalf's protector circle, but the wizard kept on steady, without yielding to the force of the dark fire.

Aragorn's eyes were open wide, as he observed everything, fearful. Boromir was also scared, still pulling my arm back, in case I tried to run after Gandalf once again. The hobbits were close to each other, scared. Gimli and Legolas were observing everything, frightened, like every single member of the fellowship. We wanted to help, but our abilities had no use against the Balrog. The beast roared once again.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf ordered.

The creature used its whip of fire to hit the bridge.

"_YOU SHALL NOT PASS_!" Gandalf yelled out loud, with a powerful tone noticeable in his strong voice.

The place where the Balrog was standing, on the bridge, broke, and the Balrog fell to the darkness of the abyss, under the bridge. Gandalf turned his back to the hole he created, ready to join us and get out of the Mines safely.

But, suddenly, the unexpected happened. The Balrog used his whip to grab Gandalf's ankle and pulling him to the abyss where the creature had fallen.

My eyes opened wide, as I saw the wizard trying to hold on to the bridge and trying to climb back up.

"_GANDALF_!" Frodo shouted, trying to run back to the bridge. Boromir distracted himself from holding my arm for a few seconds, in order to catch Frodo.

I wasn't going to let Gandalf die. Not like that. He fought the Balrog courageously. He _couldn't_ die.

I ran to the Bridge. I reached it and started to run closer to the place where Gandalf was still holding himself.

"You cannot do anything!" I heard Legolas' voice behind me, as he tried to grab my arm and pull me back. I lost my balance and I slipped, almost falling myself into the abyss. I fell over Legolas and I started to feel a terrible pain on my right foot. My eyes turned immediately to Gandalf once again.

"Gandalf! Hold on!" I begged, trying to get up once again, but my foot wouldn't let me. It was hurting way too much.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said, and he let go.

"NOOOOO!" Frodo yelled.

Boromir ran out of that place, taking Frodo on his arms. Only my, Legolas and Aragorn were still in there.

"Aragorn!" Boromir called.

Aragorn turned round, ready to leave, with an emotionless expression covering his brave face.

"Legolas, Elariniel! Hurry!" Aragorn ordered.

"I cannot get up!" I complained.

Legolas picked me up and took my outside, on his arms.

Once we got outside, everyone sat on the floor, covered with snow, crying.

Legolas put me down. My eyes were emotionless, with tears running down my face, uncontrollable. All the hope I had, had now left me. All the happiness I had, had left me as well.

"Don't cry" Legolas asked "I can't stand seeing a beautiful and strong girl like you crying" he said.

I was too sad to react to what he said. My tears just wouldn't stop.

"Legolas! Get them up" Aragorn ordered.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir complained against Aragorn's command.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs" Aragorn explained "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien" Aragorn sheathed his sword. "Como Boromir, Legolas, Gimli! Get them up!"

Aragorn approached the place where Sam was crying and pulled him back on his feet.

"On your feet, Sam" he said. After that, he went to look for Frodo.

Legolas looked at me, once again. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I hugged him tight and started to cry like a baby. He surrounded my back with his arms.

"There, there" he whispered on my ear.

"I can't walk" I whispered back, with my face all wet from the tears.

Aragorn and Frodo approached the place where I was with Legolas.

"She can't walk" Legolas told Aragorn "I believe she sprained her ankle when she fell, inside the Mines"

"I'll carry her" Aragorn offered himself.

"No, I'll do it" Legolas countered, with a grin.

"Time to go!" Aragorn shouted.

Legolas picked me up piggyback, and joined the others running to the woods of Lothlórien. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, with my head buried on his silk platinum-blonde hair. I was going to see my grandparents, and _Haldir_.


	10. Chapter 10: Lothlórien

Chapter 10 – Lothlórien

I woke up, with a gentle shaking from running. Legolas was still carrying me piggyback. My right foot was hurting too much. I couldn't move it at all. Legolas glanced at me quickly, looking immediately to the path, once again.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"More or less… My foot is hurting" I replied. I couldn't see anything focused, because my eyes were tired of crying over Gandalf's death.

Legolas kept on running, following the others. I rested my face, once again, on his back, closing my eyes and falling into a slumber state. Dreams with Gandalf dying filled my mind. The sensation of loosing someone dear reminded me the times right after Mom going to Valinor.

It took a while till we finally reached the woods of Lothlórien. I was semi-awake, but kept my eyes closed; trying to ignore the pain I was feeling, both on my foot and in my heart. They slowed and stopped running, as long as they reached the forests.

"Stay close young Hobbits, they say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power" I heard Gimli's voice talking to the hobbits. I supposed he was talking about my grandmother, Galadriel. If I wasn't feeling so bad, I would have started an argument with the prim dwarf. "All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again" He continued.

I opened my eyes a little bit, glancing quickly at Gimli. He had a funny expression on, while he scanned cautiously the forest and its beautiful trees.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox." Gimli proclaimed, out loud.

When he looked to his front, encountered an arrow, close to his face, ready to shot.

We were being surrounded by elves, with their bows and arrows ready to kill us. I couldn't see their faces properly, because I didn't have my eyes completely opened.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark" An elf said. I recognized his voice.

I opened my eyes a bit more to ensure the elf was the one I was thinking about. And I was right. It was. An elf with long blonde hair was standing upon us, with a haughty expression.

"Hello Haldir" I said, in a faintly voice.

"Elariniel!" he exclaimed, as his eyes fell on me. I was still on Legolas' back.

I tried to smile a bit, but the pain wouldn't let me.

"What's wrong with her?" He hastened to ask, in his own language.

"She sprained her ankle, a few hours ago. She has been in complete pain since then" Legolas explained, in Elvish.

"Haldir of Lórien, we come here for help. We need your protection" Aragorn said, also in Elvish.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back" Gimli exclaimed.

"You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back" Haldir replied to Gimli's comment in common tongue "Follow me"

Legolas carried me till our destination. Lothlórien was dark, with some blue lights coming from the trees. It was nightfall.

When we reached our destination, Legolas sat me softly on the ground. I looked at my ankle, under the boot. It seemed a little swollen.

"So" I started, trying to sound that I was feeling better "This is Legolas, son of Thranduil from the Woodland Realm" I introduced, as I pointed Legolas with my hand "Gimli, son of Glóin" I pointed the Dwarf, "Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor" my hand pointed Boromir "Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took" I pointed the Hobbits. "And this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn" I pointed Aragorn. I spoke in elvish.

I let out a groan of pain. My foot was hurting even more than before.

"Welcome, Legolas son of Thranduil" Haldir said, in elvish as well, turning to Legolas, with a warmer smile on his face. The smile I _knew_.

"Our Fellowship stands in your debt" Legolas answered, also in Elvish.

Haldir had now turned to Aragorn, glancing at me quickly.

"Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us" Haldir said, continuing to speak in Elvish. After that, Haldir's eyes fell on the only dwarf in the group.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves, speak words we can all understand!" Gimli roared at him, angrily.

Haldir turned to Gimli as he heard what the dwarf had said.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days" Haldir countered smoothly, but his voice also sounded a bit disgusted.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli retorted, ironically. Then, the dwarf said something I didn't understand. It was neither elvish nor common tongue.

"_That_was not so courteous" Aragorn commented, looking harshly at Gimli.

Haldir had now turned his attention to Frodo, the ring-bearer.

"You bring great evil with you" He said, while pacing around. Then, he turned to Aragorn once again "You can go no further"

Aragorn pulled Haldir aside and they started a conversation in elvish.

"Haldir" Aragorn started "You could let us pass through Lothlórien Woods. Elariniel needs elvish medicine for her ankle. Even if she doesn't show, she came asleep till here, with the pain. And we're shaken by the death of Gandalf"

"What happened to Gandalf?" Haldir asked, curiously.

"He fell" Aragorn replied.

"And what is Elariniel doing with you?" Haldir hastened to ask "Shouldn't she be safely in Rivendell, with her Father, Lord Elrond and her sister?"

"She was supposed to go to Valinor with Arwen" Aragorn explained "But she convinced her father to let her join the Fellowship"

"She should have gone to Valinor" Haldir said, and my expression hardened as I listened to his words "I shouldn't let you go through Lothlórien. That dwarf that accompanies you was rude and impolite. And Frodo Baggins, from the Shire, carries great evil"

They continued to chat. Meanwhile, Boromir turned to Frodo.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead" Boromir said. I was surprised by hearing that. I never expected Boromir to be that understanding. My opinion about him raised a little.

I sighed in pain, once again. My ankle seemed to be more swollen.

"I'll let you pass" Haldir said, approaching the rest of the group "You, follow me"

I tried to get up and go by my feet, but I couldn't. Haldir was about to offer himself to carry me, but Legolas was faster.

"Are you feeling better?" Legolas asked, as he picked me up.

"Still the same" I answered.

I did not wish my grandmother to meet me the way I was-being carried by someone.

We went through the vegetation, following a trail. Haldir stopped at the top of a hill.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth, Realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light" Haldir explained, looking over the whole realm. The sight was just too beautiful. Trees were fantastic and marvelous. They had stairs and lights on them, making them emanate light all over the realm.

After that, Haldir guided us to climb a spiral staircase around a tall tree. When we reached the top, we entered a grand house.

We waited in front of another staircase. A blinding light appeared at the top of that staircase. The light was created by my grandparents, Galadriel and Celeborn. They joined their hands and came down the stairs, together. It has been a long time since I last saw them.

Galadriel was tall, fair, had long golden hair, a bit wavy. Her eyes were some kind of light grey-blue and she was wearing a long white elven dress and a silver delicate crown.

Celeborn, on the other hand, had silver hair, and not as long as Galadriel's. He was dressing in white, as well. And he was wearing a grey out coat, like a cloak. He was tall and fair, like his spouse.

Their only child, Celebrían, was my mother.

They stopped a few stairs from our level and they looked at us. Their eyes fell on me, in Legolas' arms, with a painful expression on my face. I weakly smiled at them.

"The enemy knows you have entered here, what hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell" Celeborn said, pausing "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak to him. I can no longer see him from afar" he completed, looking at us.

Galadriel looked at us, with her bright eyes reading and going through our minds.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land, he has fallen into shadow" Galadriel declared, in a whisper.

All the eyes present on the division fell on Galadriel.

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife" Galadriel continued "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all" Galadriel's gaze fell on Boromir, and he looked to the floor, slightly disturbed. After that, she looked at Sam "Yet hope remains while the company is true"

Galadriel gave Sam a warm smile.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep" She gazed at Frodo, before continuing "My beloved granddaughter" Galadriel added "You need to be healed" she stated, looking at me with a warm expression.

"I'll take care of that" Haldir volunteered.

Haldir came to Legolas and picked me from his arms, taking me back downstairs. He took me to some kind of room in the middle of the trees and he laid me on an improvised bed.

"My ankle hurts …" I whispered, looking at Haldir's fair face, as he took off my boot.

He examined my ankle, which was very swollen, now.

"It's been a long time" he said "Since I last saw you"

I've known Haldir since the day my father sent me to Isengard. He was the one who took me there. At first, he was quiet and did not talk much, which annoyed me. So, I complained and he started to talk a bit more, embarrassed. Then, whenever I visited Father and Rivendell, he would pick me up in Isengard and take me to Rivendell, and then back to Isengard. We did that quite a lot of times and we became close friends. Those sweet memories made me smile.

He touched my ankle gently and carefully, trying not to hurt me.

"I missed your company" I said, trying to smile a bit, because my ankle was hurting terribly, now.

He smiled back and looked away.

I liked his smile, when he smiled like that. I remembered of a day, when we were going back to Rivendell and my horse gone insane and I fell off it. And I hurt my ankle like I did now. And Haldir took care of me. He really was a good friend.

He started to move my foot forward and backward. I wanted to cry out of pain, and I groaned a little bit.

"It's alright, don't worry" he said, as he kept examining my ankle.

He said some words in elvish and then he involved my foot and ankle with a bandage made of silky fabric. Then, he helped me sitting.

"How do you feel?" He asked, in a whisper.

"A bit better, but it still hurts" I replied, in a whisper as well.

"Why did you join the fellowship?" he asked, and I and I confined myself to look into his deep eyes. He knew the answer. He knew my way of thinking and my beliefs.

"You need to rest, now" He said, while picking me up.

I leaned my head against his chest and stared into his eyes.

"Will I ever be able to see you again, after I leave Lothlórien?" I asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no" He replied. He took me under some sort of tent, made under tree roots. He laid me on another bed and tucked me in. "You must rest, now" he said, stoking my hair gently, and leaving the division.

Suddenly, I started to feel really tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, once again. I felt someone stroking my hair and face as I slept. It caused me to wake up, slowly.

"Did I awake you?" Legolas' voice asked.

"No" I answered "Not at all"

Legolas smiled and I blushed a bit.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, the pain attenuated bit" I replied.

He smiled.

"Rest, now" he ordered, ruffling my hair softly with his long fingers.

I closed my eyes once again, but I didn't fall asleep that moment. Aragorn approached and I heard him sitting by Legolas' side.

"How is she?" he asked, in a whisper.

"Tired, but she said she was feeling better" Legolas said.

"Want me to look after her?" Aragorn asked.

"No, I'll stay" Legolas hastened to reply "It's weird, but when I have her around, I feel really young again"

My heart started to beat really fast, like if it was trying to remind me of something really important that happened in the past. I kept on pretending I was asleep.

"It's like I've known her for ages. She reminds me of my younger days" Legolas added.

"Did you meet her in the past?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't recall meeting anyone from Rivendell on my early times" Legolas said.

I heard Aragorn sighing and both of them stopped talking. I fell asleep immediately after that. When I woke up, the following day, I was feeling much better. I wondered what kind of thing Haldir did to my ankle. The pain was almost gone. I sat on my bed and found Legolas sleeping next to it. The hobbits were sleeping on the other side of my bed, Aragorn and Boromir in front of it and Gimli in the other corner of the room under the enormous and imposing tree roots.

"Good morning" I heard Legolas' saying.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed happily.

"You seem much better than yesterday" he said.

"I am. The pain is almost gone" I replied.

"I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better" He whispered, with a smile and I smiled back "Lady Galadriel wants to see you as long as you feel better" he informed.

"Right" I said, getting out of my bed. I knew the way to the place where Grandmother used to be, but I did not have to go there. She was outside of the root-made-tent.

"My dearest granddaughter" she began "Are you feeling better? Is your heart feeling lighter?"

"Yes, my grandmother, thank you" I replied, as I saw her pacing around. She made me signal to follow her.

"You must not let the grief of loosing loved ones consume your soul" she said "Since you joined the Fellowship, you have to pursue the strength you need, or the Fellowship will fail"

I looked at her but I did not say a word. She pointed to a chair that was on the division, telling me to sit.

"You need to help your companions as much as you can. You cannot fail, my beloved granddaughter"

I looked at her, as she walked around the chair I was sitting.

"Grandmother?" I asked, doubtfully.

"Yes, my granddaughter?"

"Gandalf's passing reminded me of Mother's departure" I whispered.

She looked at me, but she wasn't surprised at all. I felt her wise eyes travelling to mine, reaching my thoughts.

"One day, you and Celebrían will be reunited again. _If_ the ring quest ends up in a successful way." She said, in an elegant whisper "As for Gandalf… you will have to wait to understand the meaning of what happened"

I looked at her, curiously, but she didn't tell anything else, she just kept on walking around the chair, looking at me, with a serene expression on her face, which turned her power quite evident.

"It is almost time for the Fellowship to leave Lothlórien" Galadriel said, after a long pause "Go on, your companions are waiting"

I stood up, hesitantly. She gave me a warm smile and I got back to the place where the tent was.

"Elariniel!" Pippin exclaimed as he long as he saw me approaching.

"How are you?" Merry asked.

"Much better, thank you" I said, grinning at them. My heart was feeling lighter than before. Grandmother's words were like a very powerful and calming medicine.

Legolas grinned at me, while he was getting his belongings ready.

"Elariniel" Aragorn said "Get ready. We're leaving soon. The more we wait the more Powerful Sauron gets"

"All right" I said. I looked at my clothes. Still spotted with orc blood and dirty from the mines.

I hurried to clean myself up and wash my face. I unbraided my hair and then braided it again, with strong and quick laces. I looked at my reflection on the water and smiled. I looked much better than before. A great battle was approaching. Saruman would be hunting us down all the way to Mordor. I secretly wished that I could save Saruman and bring him back to the good side. It made me feel sad whenever I remembered that Saruman was like a father to me for many years.

I was ready and I would never let my friends down. I would take care of their lives, the best I could. I already lost Gandalf, Saruman to the dark side. And mother, a long time ago. I did not wish to lose anyone else. Every single member of the Fellowship made my life precious and I did not wish to lose such great friends.

And the time had come. It was time to say goodbye to Lothlórien and all of its radiance, magnificence and splendor. _I was ready_.

* * *

Greetings from Cattie!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews, please! And yes, I felt like writing quite a lot with Haldir :D


	11. Chapter 11: Boat Riding

Chapter 11 – Boat Riding

The time to leave Lothlórien had come. Galadhrim had provided us three little boats (canoes), in order to sail across the river, Anduin. The lords of Lothlórien also gave us some Elvish Bread – _Lembas_. To me, Legolas and Aragorn, she offered plenty of new and precise arrows.

Legolas was packing everything inside the boats and picked a bag of Lembas, taking a piece from the inside. Merry and Pippin were sitting nearby and I was helping shifting the parcels. My ankle was completely alright, now.

"Lembas!" he exclaimed, with an open smile on his beautiful face "Elvish way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!"

I picked a bit of Lembas, as well, and took it to my mouth. It was really good.

Legolas walked upon the shore, leaving me and the Hobbits by ourselves.

Merry turned to Pippin.

"How many did you eat?" He asked.

"Four" Pippin answered, burping.

"Eww" I exclaimed, looking at them, but giggling a bit.

Everyone approached the shore. Merry and Pippin were already inside their canoe. Boromir was going to steer that one. The second canoe was for Frodo, Sam and Aragorn (he would steer). Sam was already sitting inside his canoe, ready for the big departure. The last canoe was for me, Legolas and Gimli. Legolas would be the one steering it. I jumped happily inside it. I was going to take the front place.

Legolas helped Gimli inside the boat, and Gimli took the middle place.

I looked to the middle of the trees. Aragorn was walking along with my grandfather, Celeborn, while having a conversation.

When they finished talking, Aragorn got inside his boat. We checked everything and we set off.

Everyone was reflecting at Galadriel's words.

Before we left Lothlórien, Galadriel gave us some gifts and said wise words, to each of us. To Legolas, she gave a new bow, the bow of the Galadhrim. To Merry and Pippin, she gave the daggers of the Noldorin. Sam received an elven rope, made of hithlain. To Frodo, she gave the light of Earendil. To me, she gave nothing.

"I have nothing to give you, my granddaughter" She had said "Because you have already found what you needed"

When she told me that, I merely looked at her and her beautiful face. She kissed my forehead. "Farewell, my granddaughter. Don't give up and you will not fail. Friendship and Love will help you to move on."

We passed the place where Galadriel was, standing inside her swan boat, waving at us, in an elegant way, saying goodbye.

I also saw Haldir, in the middle of the trees, looking at us as we set off. I smiled at him, knowing that I might never get to see him again.

We have been sailing for a while and we had left Lothlórien behind.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is the fairest" Gimli began, in our boat "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me"

I looked at Gimli curious.

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked one hair from her golden head" Gimli said, shocking me slightly "She gave me three"

I couldn't help it but laughing and Legolas gave Gimli a warm smile.

Galadriel had also given us some cloaks, which carried a brooch in the shape of a leaf of Lórien.

I leaned over the edge of the boat, looking at the water. I took my hand out of the boat to touch the water. It was as cold as ice.

The boat shook slightly as we advanced and that was starting to make me feel dizzy.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy" I said, turning back my head to look at Gimli and Legolas.

"Dizzy?" Gimli asked.

"Yes, this feeling is strange. I think the boat is making me feel that way" I said, looking at them doubtfully.

I took my hand to my forehead and I closed my eyes. Even with my eyes closed, I felt everything spinning around me.

"Are you feeling alright?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I just see everything spinning" I said, trying to focus Legolas' image in my head.

"You will be alright, once we stop" Legolas said.

I sighed heavily and rested my head, once again, on the border of the boat, closing my eyes.

Suddenly, something caught my attention, on the margin of River Anduin. I hastened to get to the left side of the boat, scanning the woods carefully. I just didn't notice that my quick movement made the boat shake even more than before and Gimli fell in the water.

"Gimli!" I yelled.

He was stricken, trying to rise to the surface, but he kept going down.

"Gimli's going to drown!" I yelled, standing up and jumping to the water.

"Elariniel!" I heard someone shouting on the surface, inside the boat.

I needed to grab Gimli's hand. I swam a bit till I got to catch it. After that, I started to swim back to the surface, pulling Gimli up with me. I needed to breathe.

When we finally reached the surface, Gimli spat out the water that had swallowed and coughed, afflicted.

"Are you alright?" I asked the Dwarf.

"Yes, yes" he said "Thank you" he muttered, after that.

I smiled at him and I climbed back to the boat, helping Gimli getting inside as well. My clothes were all wet and so was my hair. I took off the cloak that Galadhrim had given to me and stuck it on the edge of the boat, waiting for it to dry up. Gimli did the same with his cloak.

"Are you ok, Elariniel, Gimli?" Aragorn asked from his boat.

"Yes, I am" I said "I think Gimli's fine, too"

"What happened?" Pippin asked, curious.

"Gimli fell on the water, thanks to me, because I caused the boat to shake" I explained.

Pippin grinned at us, trying to contain him from laughing.

"These elves and hobbits!" Gimli muttered. I giggled at him and he made a disgusted face, which caused me to giggle even more.

We kept on our journey through the river.

"It's cold" I complained. I was still all wet.

Legolas took off his cloak and passed it to me.

"Here" he said "I do not wish you to be cold"

I blushed a bit and put it on.

"Thank you" I said.

I looked forward. If I looked to Legolas in his eyes, I would get embarrassed.

"Elariniel" I heard Gimli behind me. He actually called me by my name "What did Lady Galadriel give you?"

"Nothing" I said "Just some words of comfort and hope" I smiled, as I remember what my grandmother had told me, before our departure.

"What did she say?" Legolas asked.

"She said that I had already found what I needed" I replied, in a whisper "She also said that Friendship and Love would lead me, through our dangerous path" I glanced at Legolas, when I said that.

"What did you need?" Gimli asked, but I didn't reply.

I think she was talking about friends for eternity and love. For friends, I had the fellowship. They were the most perfect friends I have ever had. As for love… I think I have found it and it was something I had to fight for.

It was getting dark, so we stopped on a little island, to rest. We sat on rocks, in order to get some rest. The ones who rowed the boats should be tired.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria" Aragorn declared.

We heard a voice saying "Golluuuuuuum" behind us.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river" Aragorn added "But he's too clever a waterman"

"And If alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous" Boromir concluded.

Frodo, who was nearby, looked worried. Sam sat by his side.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo" He said.

"No, Sam" Frodo denied.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping either. Don't think I haven't noticed, Mr. Frodo…" Sam "scolded"

"I'm alright" Frodo said.

"But you're not" Sam insisted "I'm here to help you! I promised Gandalf that I would!"

There was a pause till Sam got a proper answer.

"You can't help me, Sam… Not this time… Get some sleep" I heard Frodo's voice replying.

Sam left. It was almost time to get some sleep. My clothes were a bit drier, now. I approached Legolas in order to give him back his cloak.

"Legolas" I called, while taking off the cloak he had lent me.

"Yes, Elariniel?" He answered.

"Here's your cloak" I passed him the cloak "Thanks" I said, looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure to help" He said, grinning at me slightly, as he put his cloak back on.

I went back to the place I was and put on my cloak, which wasn't wet anymore. The sun had dried it. After that, I laid on the ground, falling asleep soon. The next day, I woke up with the sun stroking gently my face.

The next morning, we had some Lembas from breakfast before setting off on the river once again.

Boromir got up from the rock where he was sitting and inched forward, closer to Aragorn.

"Minas Tirith is a safer road" Boromir declared "You know it. From there, we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us" Aragorn declared, with a harsh tone.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves" Boromir protested "Have you so little faith in your own people?" He asked "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that"

Aragorn turned away and Boromir grabbed his arm.

"You are afraid!" The son of the Steward of Gondor exclaimed "All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!"

"I _will not_ lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city" Aragorn said, turning back, suddenly.

That conversation ended by there. It was time to go back to the boats and restart our journey down the great river.

We were now approaching two big statues. They were tall, made of rock, and represented two men, kings of the past.

As our boat passed Aragorn's, we heard him telling Frodo about the statues.

"Frodo, the Argonath!" Aragorn exclaimed, while looking at the statues "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin"

Everyone looked up the big statues, in awe. Its splendor was amazing.

"Wow" I said, glancing at Gimli and Legolas, who were on my boat.

"Eye opener, indeed" Gimli said.

I nodded at Gimli's comment.

After we passed the statues, a waterfall was nearby. Aragorn made us signal to stop.

We started to make a camp. We would stay there for a bit. The view was incredible. I just didn't know yet that, that place, was a place I would never wish to remember again.

* * *

Greetings from Cattie!

Sorry for this short chapter. Well, at first I thought about writing this part together with the last chapter of Part I. But I realized it would get too big, so, once again, I decided to split it in two.

I hope you enjoy their boat riding :) I promise more action for the next chapter, which is going to be the last one of Part I! Look forward to it, please!

And review! Reviews are much loved and appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking of the Fellowship

Chapter 12 – The Breaking of the Fellowship

We had stopped a while ago. There was a waterfall nearby, so we couldn't go any further through the river.

"We cross the lake at nightfall" Aragorn announced "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north"

"Oh, yes?" Gimli hastened to ask, ironically "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

I was sitting with Pippin and looked at Gimli alarmed, and so did Pippin.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli continued protesting.

"That is our road" Aragorn affirmed and turned his head to Gimli "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf"

Gimli glanced at Aragorn with an angry expression on his hairy face.

"Recover my…?" He asked a bit mad, but no one paid attention to him.

Legolas approached us.

"We should leave now" He told Aragorn.

"No" Aragorn said shaking his head slightly, going against Legolas' suggestion "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness"

"It's not the eastern shore that worries me" Legolas tried to explain "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it!"

Legolas gaze wandered the dark pine woods and I followed his eyes trying to understand what was worrying him that much. Maybe more Saruman spies. Saruman wouldn't let us pass to Mordor that easily.

"No dwarf needs to recover strength!" Gimli was still protesting, and then he turned his head to me and Pippin "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit and master Elf" He had just called me 'Master Elf' once again. I giggled at that.

Merry approached the place where we were, carrying some wood for the campfire in his arms.

"Where is Frodo?" He asked, out of nothing.

I looked around. I couldn't see Frodo anywhere. I hastened to stand up. Sam, who was almost asleep, opened his eyes in a rush.

I inched closer to Aragorn.

"Where do you think he might be?" I asked.

"I think I have a slight idea" he said, while his eyes fell on Boromir's shield. Boromir wasn't around either.

I followed Aragorn through the woods. He rested one of his hands on my shoulder and approached my ear.

"Be careful, Elariniel" he said, in an almost inaudible whisper.

I nodded, scanning the woods carefully.

"Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" we heard Boromir's voice shouting out loud.

We walked a bit more and we found Frodo, lying on the ground.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked. I did not approach. I hid behind a building of rock, nearby. I thought it was better for Frodo to chat alone with Aragorn.

"It has taken Boromir!" Frodo exclaimed, in a worrisome voice, while getting up.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked.

Frodo started to run away from Aragorn, looking scared.

"Stay Away!" He yelled.

Aragorn followed Frodo.

"Frodo! I swore to protect you" Aragorn said, calmly.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked, doubtfully.

Frodo opened slowly the hand where he was holding the Ring. Aragorn inched forward, getting closer to Frodo.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked.

Aragorn knelt in front of Frodo. At first, I thought he was going to take the Ring, but he ended up closing Frodo's hand with his own hand.

"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor" Aragorn said, taking back his hands from Frodo's one.

"I know" Frodo said "Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand"

Frodo was leaving. Alone.

"Go, Frodo" Aragorn said as he drew his long and sharp sword.

Frodo was about to drew his sword as well. It was shining blue. Orcs were nearby.

"Run! Run!" Aragorn ordered, as Frodo set off, running.

I got my bow ready and inched forward, closer to Aragorn.

"Let's go. Be careful" He said.

I nodded.

We stepped forward, ready to fight the enormous group of orcs that approached. Or better, Uruk-hai. I saw Saruman's white hand printed on their faces. It was painful to see how good people could change to the dark side, just only because of thirst for power.

Aragorn got in the middle of the Uruk-hai and started to kill them. He trespassed the Uruk-hai's body with his sword, making them die.

I shot my first arrow, hitting an Uruk-hai on his neck. He fell, dead. I kept on shooting, supporting Aragorn, while he fought bravely with his sword.

Aragorn climbed up a building made of stone and I followed him, and started to shoot arrows from there. The Uruk-hai were just too many. We could never get out of that battle alive.

"Find the Halfling!" Ordered one of the Uruk-hai, who seemed to be their leader.

Some of the Uruk-hai left me and Aragorn and went to look for Frodo. Aragorn, in an act of courage, jumped to the Uruk-hai.

"Elendil!" He yelled, as he jumped, falling on the ground. He lay back, and kept on fighting the Uruk-hai from there.

I tried to shoot the Uruk-hai than tried to get closer to him from the spot where I was standing. Aragorn gave me a quick smile, before standing up once again.

I jumped back down, just in time to see Legolas and Gimli arriving, holding their weapons. They immediately started to help us. The Uruk-hai kept on coming.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas shouted.

Legolas had now pierced an Uruk-hai, in his head, with one of his arrows, making blood gush from there. Gimli was using his ax, heavily, to slay the Uruk-hai. Aragorn grabbed the head of one of our attackers and hit it violently against the hard rock, causing it to experience instant death.

I shot a few more Uruk-hai. Everything was being too easy to be true.

Suddenly, an Uruk-hai pushed Aragorn against a tree and they began an intense fight. Aragorn was started to be a bit afflicted and I tried to shoot the Uruk-hai, but he was fast, and pushed himself and Aragorn away to the way of my arrow.

I observed Legolas getting his bow ready and shooting quickly his arrow, which hit the Uruk-hai's back, killing it successfully.

I sighed, relieved. I didn't want Aragorn to die.

The sound of a horn filled the woods. I jumped down of the building made of rock, landing on the floor, loosing balance a little.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas yelled.

"Boromir!" exclaimed Aragorn.

I set off running, looking for Boromir. If we could listen to the strong sound of the Horn of Gondor, it was because Boromir was in trouble and needed help.

I rushed through the woods and trees, trying to spot Boromir. I had to pull my dagger in order to help me killing the Uruk-hai that showed up in my path.

Aragorn was running just behind me, but the Uruk-hai were attacking him, which caused him to slow down his pace.

An Uruk-hai jumped to my front and I had to step aside quickly, because the creature almost hit me with his long and large sword. The Uruk-hai tried to hit me once again, and I stepped aside once again, throwing my dagger right to his neck. The Uruk-hai fell on his knees and died.

My face had a cut, made by a branch of a tree, when I stepped aside quickly, and it was bleeding slightly.

I took off my dagger from the Uruk-hai's neck and cleaned the blood to my cloak, and kept on running towards the sound of the horn.

I finally got to see Boromir. He was surrounded by Uruk-hai, trapped, and was trying to kill them all by himself. I saw an arrow piercing him, just under his shoulder. He staggered, feeling weak. Even if he was shot, he had not lost his strength, because he kept on fighting bravely.

Some of the other Uruk-hai continued around Boromir. I wish I could have gone there, but I was trapped myself in the middle of the creatures. I used my bow to shoot arrows at them. Also used my dagger, throwing it at the Uruk-hai, provoking fast deaths.

I glanced at Boromir, once again. The Uruk-hai, who had shot him for the first time, did it again. This time, its arrow hit Boromir in the abdomen. The creature roared and Boromir lost his balance once again.

I couldn't go there myself, the Uruk-hai kept coming to me and I had to stay focused.

Boromir stood up, once more, killing the enemies on his way, in a last-ditch effort. I tried to get closer, but my effort was unsuccessful.

Boromir got shot once more, falling on his knees. Merry and Pippin were there, too. They decided to fight as well when they saw Boromir being hit. But two of the Uruk-hai picked them, and started to run away. They have been kidnapped.

I saw Legolas and Gimli coming to me, and starting helping me with the Uruk-hai. I jumped to the place where Boromir was.

The Uruk-hai, who had the bow, was getting ready to shoot him one fourth time. He took up his bow, fixing his arrow. I did the same with my bow, and jumped to the place between Boromir and the Uruk-hai.

"If you want to shoot him, you have to kill me first" I said, determinately.

The Uruk-hai laughed with a roar.

"Elariniel, Move!" Boromir ordered.

"No" I shouted, pointing my bow at the Uruk-hai.

"You silly girl, you think you can defeat me" He said, as he shot an arrow towards me. I managed to deflect it with the help of my dagger and then, throwing it at the Uruk-hai. It hit the creature's left leg and caused it to start bleeding.

The Uruk-hai glared at me. My expression was serious and focused.

Suddenly, Aragorn appeared out of nowhere, pushing the Uruk-hai to the ground. The Uruk-hai was strong and it managed to take Aragorn's sword out of his hands and almost decapitated him with a shield. The creature advanced to Aragorn but I quickly shot an arrow, which caused it to come after me. Aragorn attacked the Uruk-hai, once again. The creature picked a dagger out of his belt and threw it at Aragorn. Aragorn deflected it with his sword.

I ran to Boromir, who was lying on the ground, with three arrows piercing his once strong body. I sat by his side.

"I'll heal you!" I exclaimed.

"Don't" he said "It's useless. I will not survive"

I looked at him a bit offended. At least I could try to heal him.

"Elariniel..." Boromir began, in a faintly tone "Thank you. You're not useless as I always thought. You are brave and have strength enough to carry on, even knowing that important people to you are gone." he paused. Tears came up to my eyes. Boromir looked for my hand and held it before he continued "Don't let your friends down. And don't die, because I know you won't. Be strong"

Tears completely filled my eyes, now.

Aragorn had stood up and restarted fighting the Uruk-hai. His thrusts were quick and insightful. The Uruk-hai couldn't move as fast as Aragorn did. Aragorn cut off Uruk-hai's right arm and the creature glared at him.

Quickly, Aragorn trespassed the Uruk-hai's abdomen with his sword. The Uruk-hai grabbed his sword by the blade, and starting to pull it inside of himself. Aragorn took out the sword and cut off the Uruk-hai's head, and he fell on the ground, dead. Aragorn's mouth was bleeding and he had several wounds, all through his body.

"Aragorn!" I called.

"Oh, no!" I heard him whispering, while running towards me and Boromir.

"He's going to die!" I said, with my face covered with tears.

Boromir was extremely pale, now, and was breathing heavily.

"They took the little ones!" Boromir said, heavily.

"Hold still" Aragorn said.

"Frodo?" Boromir asked "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go" Aragorn explained.

"Then you did what I could not" Boromir said "I tried to take the Ring from him"

Aragorn shook slightly his head.

"The Ring is beyond our reach, now" he noted.

"Forgive me" Boromir begged "I did not see it. I have failed you all"

I shook my head, trying to give Boromir a warm smile.

"No, Boromir" Aragorn said "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor"

Aragorn grabbed one of the arrows that had pierced Boromir's body, in order to remove it.

"Leave it!" Boromir said "It is over"

Aragorn stroked Boromir's face, trying to calm down his friend.

"The world of Men will fall" Boromir declared, faintly "And all will come to darkness… And my city to ruin!"

Boromir got a bit exalted and tried to grab Aragorn by his shoulders.

"Boromir, It is not the end. Your words made me learn that. I am the one who needs to thank you" I said.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood" Aragorn began "But I swear to you. I will _not_ let the White City fall… nor our people fail"

"Our people…" Boromir said, breathing really heavily, now "Our people!"

Boromir held out his hand, trying to reach his sword. Aragorn grabbed it and put it in Boromir's hand. Boromir grabbed it with all of his strength and took it to his chest, smiling as he did that.

Legolas finally showed up, approaching the place where we were, running. When his eyes fell on Boromir, he slowed down his pace, and looked at us with a sad expression covering his fair and beautiful face.

"I would have followed you, my brother" Boromir said "My Captain"

Aragorn smiled slightly at Boromir and so did I.

"My _king_" Boromir said, immobilizing himself.

He had died.

Aragorn took his hand to his forehead and then to his lips, like if he was praying.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor" Aragorn said, kissing Boromir's forehead.

Gimli approached us, looking at Boromir's dead body, and looking away to the ground, immediately. Everyone was sad.

Gandalf was gone. Boromir had died. Merry and Pippin were kidnapped. Frodo went alone to Mordor and Sam followed him.

I was crying, once again.

"What do we do, now?" I asked.

"We need to make a decent funeral for Boromir" Aragorn said, standing up.

I approached my fingertips of Boromir's eyes and closed them.

"Gimli, Legolas, help" Aragorn said.

Aragorn and Gimli were starting to pick up Boromir's corpse.

Legolas inched forward to me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me back on my feet. Afterwards, he grinned at me and cleaned my tears with his fingertips.

"On your feet" he said, causing me to smile slightly at him. I wasn't alone.

Legolas approached Aragorn and Gimli and helped them carrying Boromir's body. We laid his body in one of our boats. We only had two left, now. Frodo and Sam took one of them.

His sword rested with Boromir, showing that he was a real warrior who did not fear battle or death. We also positioned his big shield above his head. And his cloven Horn of Gondor by his side.

We pushed the boat into the water. I said a little prayer in elvish. The boat slipped over the falls of Rauros and then dropped into the mists below.

I stayed by Gimli's side, watching it disappearing in the horizon.

Aragorn was putting a piece of Boromir's clothing in his honor. We did not intend to forget Boromir, after he fought so bravely. Even if at first I did not like him, now, my opinion had completely changed. He was strong and brave. He was like a hero, to us.

Legolas shoved the third and last boat left into the water.

"Hurry!" the elf said "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!"

I looked to the other side of the River, trying to spot them, somewhere, possibly waiting for us.

Aragorn stood still and said nothing.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands" Aragorn declared.

My face, who was still turned to the river, hastened to turn to Aragorn.

"But we are a fellowship!" I protested. I did not wish to leave Frodo and Sam facing the threat of the Fires of Mordor by themselves, knowing that the possibility for them to get out of there alive was almost null.

"Then it has all been in vain" Gimli roared, supporting my point of view "The fellowship has failed!"

I sighed, looking again at the river, trying to catch a glimpse of Frodo, Sam, or Boromir's boat.

"What about Merry and Pippin?" I asked "They were kidnapped by Uruk-hai. I saw it"

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death; not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let's hunt some Orc" Aragorn said, determinately.

Legolas and Gimli grinned at each other.

"Yes! Ha-ha!" Gimli roared.

A smile came to my face, once again. Even if Boromir died, Gandalf was gone, Frodo and Sam are trying to reach Mordor and Merry and Pippin had been kidnapped, we still have strength left. And we would never give up. I was with my friends and I trusted them. We would get Merry and Pippin back, like before.

Aragorn set off, running, and Gimli followed him shortly after.

I smiled at Legolas.

"Come!" I exclaimed, as I set off, running towards Gimli and Aragorn.

Legolas smiled back and followed me.

We're now running to save our friends. The very steps I take will save the world someday. My steps and their steps.

If by little things, we can change the destiny, then we will.

_"My name is Elariniel. I'm the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond. I tend to act recklessly. I joined the fellowship ignoring my father's Wishes. But thanks to that, I learned two important things: Friendship and Love"_

**THE END OF LORD OF THE RINGS: PART I**

* * *

****Greetings from Cattie!

So, Part I has come to an end, at last! I hope you enjoyed! I really appreciated writing this story. Thanks you for the reviews and for Story and Author Subscriptions I got thanks to this story! It makes me very Happy!

Part II will be out soon! Please, look forward to it! Because the story isn't over yet, and I guess everyone knows that! :)

Thank you for supporting my work and Don't miss Lord of the Rings: Part II :)

_Cattie, 6th July, 2012_


End file.
